A Day at the Beach
by UConfuseMe
Summary: Elena and Stefan plan a "normal" day at the beach, hoping it'll get Bonnie and Damon to finally befriend each other after all they've been through. But a stubborn vampire and pissed off witch is not something you want at the beach. Bamon.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Elena and Stefan plan a "normal" day at the beach, hoping it'll get Bonnie and Damon to finally befriend each other after all they've been through. But a stubborn vampire and pissed off witch is not something you want at the beach. Bamon.

* * *

Bonnie glared angrily at her best friend who was rummaging through her drawers with determination. She smiled widely, pulling out a nice blue bikini and turned to show the unimpressed witch watching her.

"This one." She said simply, ignoring the daggers her friend was throwing her.

"No." Bonnie replied without even glancing at it. "I'm not going...I told you I don't want to have a friends day out with that..."

"Bonnie!" Elena interrupted, frowning slightly. "You promised...you promised to try to make things work with them. You said you'd give them a chance and that we'd have a day of 'normalcy'...well as normal as we can make it with two vampires."

"And a witch." Bonnie quickly added, causing Elena to frown deeper.

"Bonnie..."

"Whatever, I've come to terms with what I am. It's fine to say it out loud. I'm a witch...witch, witch, witch!"

"It's nice to know you have a big opinion of yourself, Bon." The two brunettes turned towards the doorway to see their blonde friend Caroline standing there trying to conceal a huge grin which she failed at. "Anyways, I went out and bought a brand new pink bikini just for this occassion!" She held the said thing up, showing them. "Isn't it hot? Matt will just love it!"

To Bonnie and Elena the bikini was barely a piece of string and cloth. But of course their more outgoing and prideful friend wouldn't mind wearing something like that out in public where absolute strangers can gawk at her terrific athletic body.

"Where did you get that at? _Brazil_?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

Elena tried to hold back a giggle, "I was gonna ask if she went shopping in the kids section for that!"

They both recieved an evil look from Caroline, who was not discouraged at all. "Actually it's from Victoria's Secret, smart-mouths!"

"Well the secret is out..." Bonnie muttered, finally looking at the bikini Elena picked for her. "Are you insane! I'm not wearing that! It pushes my boobs up making them look huge! Plus the bottoms barely conceal my backside!"

"I bought this for your birthday last year! You said you loved it!"

"I _lied_, Elena! You know, something friends do to not hurt other friends feelings!" Bonnie then got up and made her way to her drawers, pulling out a simple one-piece bathing suit. "This one will do."

Elena did a better job at hiding her disgust of the hideous bathing suit than Caroline did.

"Seriously, Bonnie? You're going to the beach...in _that_?"

"What's wrong with it, Caroline? It's for swimming and it hides all my goodies from peeping strangers!" Bonnie responded, throwing the one-piece in her beach bag. "It's perfect. Plus I'm not stupid enough to show a lot of skin around..." Elena gave her a quick look before she could continue.

"Around what?" asked Caroline, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Uh...horny teenage boys." Bonnie finished as Elena smirked at her.

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You _really _need to get laid, Bonnie."

Bonnie let out a humorless laugh. "Whatever, sex is the last thing on my mind." She looked to Elena. "I'm going, but I'm not going to enjoy this. I'm doing this for you, remember that. I don't mind Stefan so much...but Damon...keep him away from me."

"It'll be fine, Bon, I promise." Elena smiled sincerely.

"Right. I need some water." She walked past her two friends and out the room, leaving them to stare sheepishly at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Elena asked.

Caroline nodded. "Switch the bathing suits so she won't look like a complete nun at the beach today?"

"Exactly."

"See, Elena, this is why I love you!" Caroline exclaimed as she grabbed the one-piece and threw it in the trash while Elena placed the blue bikini in Bonnie's bag.

* * *

"Tell me again _why _I agreed to do this crap?" Damon asked as Stefan packed his things for him. He continued to watch as his younger brother grabbed two black swimming trucks, examinied them for any holes, then placed them in a bag. Damon had no idea how he was roped into attending a stupid teenage day at the beach with his boring brother and his human friends.

"Because Elena asked you to and you can't tell her no." Stefan replied, trying to hide his grin. "Come on, Damon, when's the last time we've been to a beach anyways. Should be fun."

"Oh dear lord! Stefan knows the word 'fun'!" Damon exclaimed. "Too bad your definition of fun is way different from mines. See fun to me is getting a fine piece of teenage girl ass and bringing it back here to suck dry."

Stefan frowned. "Damon, don't kill anyone today. I'm really not in the mood to lie to bystanders saying some shark attack killed a poor innocent girl."

"Do they even have sharks here?" Damon asked curiously. He then shrugged and gave his brother a devious look. "No...I suppose not. If they did you'd probably be sucking them dry, wouldn't you my little animal-killer brother?"

Stefan ignored him as he continued to pack both their things.

"Plus who are you to tell me when or when not to kill? You don't see me telling you not to go eat somebody's dog while we're out!"

"Damon..."

Damon threw his hands up in surrender. "Whatever, I'll be good today. Scouts honor." He got up and walked over to his younger brother, grabbing the car keys. "But I'm only doing this to see Elena in a bikini." He winked, getting a dark glare in return.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't believe what was happening. Matt, Stefan, and Damon all met up at Elena's so they could borrow her Aunt Jenna's van for all six of them. Matt and Caroline seemed all cutesy with each other while Elena and Stefan began grabbing everyone's things and put them in the trunk of the van. Damon on the other hand was watching everything and everyone with annoyance and disgust. _Smug, jerk. Just standing there thinking he's better than all of us. _Bonnie thought to herself as she continued to watch the older vampire with inner rage.

"Bonnie, you ready?" she heard Elena call from the back of the van. "You've been staring off in la la land for minutes! We're about to leave you!"

"Oh _please _do." Bonnie replied, a hint of begging in her tone.

Damon then grinned widely, tossing the keys to his brother, who in return caught them and stared at him in suspicion.

"You drive, Stefan. You do have you're license right?" He asked, not really caring for a response as he walked towards Bonnie. He placed his arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her. "I wanna sit in the back with my _favorite _person in the world, Bonnie!"

Elena frowned, "Damon..."

"Don't worry, Elena! I thought this was suppose to be a day for all of us to get along! I just feel me and Bonnie aren't getting along good enough so it's time we talked!"

"I'm going to _murder _you." Bonnie whispered angrily to him as he tightened his hold around her.

"Oh, Bonnie, don't just stand there thinking you're better than me! If you give me a chance you might even learn to love me."

Elena gave Stefan a hopeless look as he shook his head at his brother. "Damon, don't annoy her."

"No one's annoyed. Am I annoying you, Bonnie?" He asked the fuming witch next to him, his cocky grin not once leaving his face.

"I'm going to burn your penis off if you don't release me." She replied softly.

That in return got a mock hurt expression from Damon who grabbed his chest, frowning slightly. "Elena! Bonnie isn't playing nice! She's threatened to burn off my penis!"

"Damon!" Stefan yelled as Caroline and Matt gave him a disgusted look. "Just please...get in the van. And be quiet till we get to the beach."

"Sure thing, bro." Damon saluted to him, turning to Bonnie once more. "Look, witch, I know you're about as thrilled about this outing as I am so till this is over I'm going to make this day as miserable for you as I can. Because let's face it, us almost killing each other hasn't put us on best terms. I don't trust you and I don't like you, but I do enjoy getting a little rise out of you. Feeling your blood boil is exciting."

Bonnie pushed him off her, trying her hardest not to turn him into ash then and there. "You're disgusting. And if you try anything stupid today, mark my words I will kill you, Damon. You don't scare me anymore and I'm not up for your childish games." With that said she stormed past him to the van, climbing into the back.

"Fiesty." He grinned. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. This could be the most fun he's had all year.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I had to update again today to get this story going. Next chapter will be Bamon!

* * *

Bonnie wondered what she had done to deserve this punishment she was being put through right now. Sure, she loved Elena and Caroline and would do anything to make them happy but this was just pushing it. She was in the back with a very dangerous vampire who has tried to kill her many times and has harmed people she knew and loved. He was being overly happy and annoying, singing along with the radio to Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance". _Oh the irony. _She thought as he scooted closer to her, singing in her face as he used her sunscreen bottle as a microphone. She had to admit he was a pretty good singer though. Shaking out of her thoughts she glared at him, even more mad that she was finding what he was doing actually adorable.

"Get away or I'll..."

"Elena! Bonnie's making threats! She's not even trying to befriend me!" Damon whined to the brunette in the passengers seat who in return gave him an evil look.

"Damon, please! Just leave her alone! You're acting like a five year old! If I would've known you were going to behave like this I would've never invited you!" she replied. She then looked at her best friend seated next to him, giving her an apologectic look.

_Oh sure it's easy for you to be sorry when you're sitting next to the sane vampire. _Bonnie thought darkly as she turned to look at Damon who continued his best Lady Gaga imitation. _But two can play this game, Damon._ She concentrated on the bottle in his hand really hard, causing it to heat up and explode all over him.

"You little witch!" He growled angrily as sunscreen fell from his face. Matt, Caroline, and Elena all turned to look at him and laugh as he grabbed a towel to clean himself off. Stefan kept his eyes on the road, with a slight grin on his face.

"I told you not to annoy her, Damon."

"You should really be more careful, Damon." Bonnie said innocently. "We don't have enough towels to clean up all the messes you make." She heard him grumble something under his breath as he continued cleaning up the mess she made.

"You're gonna regret this." He finally said as he threw the dirty towel at her. "Just wait."

Bonnie tossed the towel in the back, giving him a cocky grin. "Oh I'll be ready. You're not the only one with tricks up their sleeve, Damon. I promised Elena I'd try to be nice but since you seem to think that it'll be much more fun if you terrorize me then don't expect me to sit back and let it happen."

That made him grin, which surprised Bonnie. He leaned back into his seat, his green eyes never leaving hers. "See, this is why I have a little respect for you. You don't let shit slip like these other nobodies in the town do."

"I don't." she agreed. "I'm not impressed by you or blinded by you're hotness. I know what you really are."

He was silent for a moment as the ride continued. Bonnie turned to look out the window at the passing scenery while Elena station surfed on the radio, Matt and Caroline talked about the latest football game.

"You think I'm hot?" Damon finally asked causing Bonnie to look at him, realizing what she said.

"Looks aren't everything you know."

"For me and about 99 percent of this world it is!" he replied, giving her a little wink.

"You're impossible."

"And hot."

Bonnie shook her head in regret, knowing he wasn't going to let her live that down.

* * *

"ELENA! CAROLINE! You guys are so dead!" Bonnie yelled as she pulled out the blue bikini she refused to wear earlier. "I told you guys I was not going to wear this thing!"

Elena looked to the ground innocently as Caroline quickly tried to defend herself. "Bonnie! It's a beach! Not a day at the spa with your grandma!" Realizing what she just said, she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean...I'm sorrry..."

Bonnie shrugged it off, her grandma's death still being a sensitive subject to her. "It's ok, Caroline."

"We only want you to enjoy yourself, Bonnie. Maybe flirt a little with the local guys...I don't want you to treat this day as a punishment or anything." Elena spoke up. "I know Damon is being a jerk just to get on your nerves because he gets some sick thrill from it but I want you to be happy and enjoy a normal day with your best friends."

Elena was right. She wanted to be normal so badly despite all the things that have been going on and here was a day to do it. There were no killings, kidnappings, witchcraft...but there was Damon. And she knew he knew she wanted this day to be a nice day with friends, but he wasn't going to allow that. Of course not, he wouldn't be Damon if he did. So she was going to listen to Elena and not let him get the best of her. She was going to put that bikini on and have a great day at the beach.

Elena and Caroline waited outside of the bathroom stall as Bonnie put on the bikini, making sure everything was in place and nothing was going to pop out.

"Come on, Bonnie! I wanna see you!" Caroline said, tapping her foot impatiently.

She finally came out the bathroom, feeling a little self conscious as Elena and Caroline grinned widely and clapped. "This is embarrassing." she muttered as she quickly grabbed her towel to cover up.

"Oh it's just a little skin!" Caroline exclaimed as she pulled Elena and Bonnie close to her, taking a pic of all three of them together. "Everyone say 'myspace'!" FLASH.

"Don't you dare put this on the internet!" Bonnie yelled as Caroline ran off with the camera. She then turned to Elena. "Why me?"

Elena smiled, putting an arm around her. "Because it wouldn't be as entertaining if it were someone else!" she replied.

"Yes it would! It would be hilarious if it were happening to Stefan!"

Elena laughed. "Geez, Bonnie, you're starting to sound like Damon!"

"Kill me now."

* * *

"About time! I'm starving here!" Matt said as the girls finally made their way out the bathroom. "Stefan and I were about to get the grill started without you!"

Caroline ran to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek. "We had to help Bonnie with her self-esteem issues, babe. It wasn't easy to convince her to put something on that wouldn't make her look like the virgin Mary."

"Ha ha, Caroline." Bonnie said as she wrapped the towel tighter around her waist.

"My lord, Bonnie, _where _are your clothes? Not that I'm complaining." Damon grinned as he looked her up and down.

She rolled her eyes, knowing he out of all people was going to say something about what she was already uncomfortable about. "Well, compared to what Caroline has on, I look like an eskimo."

"Hey!" The blonde yelled, offended.

Damon approached the young witch, caressing her cheek. "But Caroline's body isn't as delicious as yours." And it was true. He remembered the taste of her blood from when he attacked her in the woods compared to her blonde friend's he's had so many times when they were together.

"He didn't complain when we were dating, prick." Caroline muttered to Matt who return shook his head.

Bonnie slapped Damon's hand away angrily. "Stop trying to make my blood boil."

"That's not the only thing I'm trying to get your body to do." He smiled. "Don't be a tease, take the towel off." He tugged at the top of the towel around her waist.

"Damon." Elena seethed, smacking his hand away from her friend. "Can you please not hit on my friend? You can see she's already on the verge of murdering you."

"Don't get jealous, Elena. You don't look too bad in yours either."

Frustrated, Elena pulled him to the side with her. "Damon, I'm the only friend you have here. Stefan is fed up with you, Caroline hates you for how you treated her, Matt doesn't do too good with his girlfriend's exes, and Bonnie...well I'm sure she's voiced how she feels about you already. Now please, for once, be civilized!"

Damon cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Elena, I'm a vampire. Civilized is not in my dictionary. Now please, let me get back to making 'friends' with the witch."

"What are you trying to prove?" she asked angrily. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. Damon's intentions only seemed to be to piss Bonnie off.

"I'm trying to see how powerful little miss Bonnie Bennett really is." he replied. "You see, the more powerful a witch becomes the better her blood tastes."

Without warning, Elena slapped him causing everyone else to look at them in concern. "Don't ever say something like that to me again, Damon. You've put her through hell and she's saved your life and helped Stefan. I can't believe you're considering sucking her blood!" She told him in a harsh whisper.

Damon began rubbing his cheek as she walked over to Stefan who asked her if she was ok. "Always the drama queen, Elena." he called out as they all made their way towards the beach.

* * *

Stefan and Matt argued over the grill as Caroline and Bonnie laid on their towels to tan. Elena began preparing the meats, handing them to a confident Matt who seemed to think he knew everything about grilling a burger. Stefan just shook his head and let the blonde take over the grill.

"I heard what Damon said." he said as he walked over to Elena. "Even if he was serious, you know I wouldn't allow him to do harm to Bonnie. He's just...really mad that she lied about disabling that weapon."

"So am I but you don't see me being a complete prick to her." Elena replied, her attention all on the buns she was pulling out the bag. "I mean, I see where she's coming from. Those vampires could've done really bad harm but..." She sighed, turning to look at her boyfriend. "Why can't things be so simple? Why does Damon insist on making things harder than they should be. Bonnie's trying, he should too. Even Caroline isn't going off on him after what he did to her."

"Damon is an ancient vampire trapped in a young body with the actions of a kid." Stefan replied. "He doesn't forgive and forget easily." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a loving hug. "Don't worry, Elena, things will be better soon. I promise."

Elena grinned against his chest, feeling a little better and secure. She loved how Stefan always tried to make excuses for his brother, making it seem like Damon would ever change even though they both know it wasn't likely.

"DAMON!" They heard Bonnie scream, causing Elena to quickly pull away from Stefan and look at her friend who was now covered in ketchup.

Damon grinned. "I thought she would want some ketchup on her hotdog. It's not my fault I don't know my own strength."

Elena sighed, feeling a headache coming on. "I'll get the napkins."


	3. Chapter 3

Omg, thank u all for the reviews! It really made my day! I didn't think I was good at writing Damon but you guys think I'm doing a good job so yay! lol

* * *

"Damon, can you be any more immature?" Caroline asked as she helped Bonnie wipe herself down. He had managed to get the ketchup all over her, squirting some in her hair and ears. He was getting disapproving looks from everyone. _Oh sure when the witch does it, it's hilarious. _He thought darkly. But he did warn her he was going to get his revenge even if it were childish.

"Coming from you that's a little insulting." Damon replied, caring less. He licked the ketchup off his finger, pretending it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. "Red is your color, Bonnie."

"Ugh!" Bonnie threw her used napkins at him before rising. "There's an outside shower down the beach. I'm going to go use it. Get this crap off me."

Elena nodded. "I'm sorry for all of this, Bonnie...I just wanted..."

"I know." Bonnie interrupted. She knew Elena was always the peacemaker. She just wanted things to be ok for once, but it would never be. There was no way Bonnie would ever forgive Damon let alone become his friend. "I'll be back in a jiffy."

Stefan took the time to talk to his brother about his bad behavior while Caroline and Matt made their way to the water to cool off and have some time alone.

"Don't be a buzzkill, Stefan." Damon said as his brother tried to talk some sense to him. "I'm hungry and bored. I'm not gonna behave just because you and your girlfriend wanna be like the Brady Bunch or whatever."

"You told me you fed before we left!"

"I did." he grinned. "Delicious little redhead. But not even that satisfied me...I'm thinking witch might be on the menu."

"There is no menu, Damon." Elena muttered angrily. "You should just leave if you're not even gonna try to play nice!"

Damon rolled his eyes. This wasn't fun anymore. It was the same crap with these two. 'Damon, be nice' or 'Damon, leave Bonnie alone'. Maybe he shouldn't have come anyways but ticking off the young witch was a little entertaining. Elena, Stefan, Matt, and Caroline didn't think so though. It was time he tried something new...

"Fine...I'm going to go apologize to her. Happy, mom and dad?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah right." Stefan snorted. "You don't apologize. Sorry isn't in your vocabulary." He did not believe one word that was coming out of his brother's mouth. He was sure he just wanted to go mess with Bonnie more until she set the whole beach on fire.

"I can say it, it's just a bitch to do!" Damon explained. "Plus, Bonnie looked really mad...I mean I was a dick to put that on her hot blue bikini." He actually looked sincere when he said it but they weren't fooled.

"You're a dick period." Elena stated, placing a hand on her hip. "But...apologizing would be a nice way to get things on track..."

"He's not going to apologize, Elena."

Damon grinned. "See, this is why I like Elena! She believes me! You should learn from her, little brother." He pat Stefan on the shoulder. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, call the police because one of us might be dead."

* * *

Bonnie rinsed out her hair under the nice cold water coming out of the shower-head. She knew she should've seen that coming when he smiled sweetly at her asking her if she wanted some ketchup for her hotdog. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She thought to herself. Once again she was distracted by those amazing green eyes and that stupid grin. This monster kept using his looks to get what he wanted and she fell for it. One minute of weakness got her one bottle of ketchup spilled all over her.

"Need help?" a voice behind her asked. "I can scrub the parts you can't reach."

She turned expecting it to be Damon but was surprised when it wasn't. In fact it was a very hot young guy with piercing blue eyes and a body to die for. _I knew I loved the beach for a reason! _Her smile widened as she gave him her best seductive look, praying all the ketchup was off her so she wouldn't look ridiculous.

"Actually I'm just done here..." She extended a hand, waiting for him to tell her his name. He happily accepted it and shook it.

"Dan." he replied. "The name's Dan. And you?"

"It's..."

"Bonnie! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bonnie balled up her hands into a fist as Damon of all people made his way to her and Dan. "And look, you've made yourself a new friend. Here I was thinking you'd never meet someone _normal _to be with." He pushed himself between the two, grinning at Dan. "Professional cockblocker Damon Salvatore, and you are?"

"Kill me now." He heard Bonnie mutter behind him as she placed her face in her hands.

"Um...Dan." The guy replied. "Are you...are you guys together?"

"No!" Bonnie cried out, not giving Damon a chance to answer. "We are not together! As a matter of fact I don't even know this guy!"

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie!" Damon shook his head in disappointment. "You were always the comedian. But she's right, we're not together. She has the _hugest _crush on me though like insanely stalkerish. When she meets someone she really likes she just won't let them be!" He turned to pick some ketchup out of her hair. "I told you ketchup in the hair does not attract the opposite sex, Bonnie." Turning back to Dan, he whispered loudly, "She thinks she's a witch. Sad really."

"Yeah...I'm gonna leave...."

"Bye bye, Dan." Damon waved as the younger male practically ran away from them. "Oh kids these days..." He turned to look at a very pissed off Bonnie. "You're welcome, witch."

"You're welcome?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "That guy was the definition of hot! And you made me look like a crazy stalker infront of him! What if we went to the same school? He'd spread rumors!"

"One, I'm the definition of hot. And two, rumors of you being crazy is the least of your worries."

He had a point. She'd rather be branded crazy than be branded a witch. At least with crazy she wouldn't be burned at the stake. But he still had no right to do what he did. She wasn't even sure why he did it. He probably found a new way to annoy her, by keeping her from being in a normal relationship.

"He was having awful thoughts about what he wanted to do to you." Damon explained, realizing the confusion on her face. "I just saved you from being convinced to have butt sex."

Bonnie looked at him with disgust. "Oh god, Damon, please do not make me throw up!"

"Unless you like that kind of stuff..."

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled, blushing a little at his bluntness. "Please, when you talk to me keep it PG...you know what! Don't even talk to me!" She pushed past him and began making her way down the beach. She knows he promised to make this day hell for her but did he have to be so good at it?

Damon frustratedly ran a hand through his hair knowing what he was going to say next, he was going to regret.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, causing her to stop and look at him in disbelief. There was no way he said what she thinks he just said.

"You're _what_?"

"Oh come on don't make me say it again!" He looked around at the people passing by, lowering his voice. "I don't want them to hear me. They'll think I've gone soft."

Bonnie turned to him fully. "Did you just apologize to me...?" She watched as he winced at the word 'apologize'. There was no way he was being honest, Elena had to be the one to make him do this.

"...kind of." He admitted.

"For?" She asked, crossing her arms. She was going to see how far she could push this, it was time she got her revenge on him. He was a pest who enjoyed messing with others, it's time she turned the tables.

"You seriously aren't going to do this." He said, getting angry. He apologized and even tried to sound sincere and here she was asking more from him. He'd rip her from limb to limb right now if there weren't so many witnesses. "You're really testing my nerves."

"I'm testing your nerves?" Bonnie asked. "You just said sorry but I'm trying to figure out what you're apologizing for! Using Caroline, tormenting Stefan, killing my grandmother, annoying Elena, or screwing up my life?"

He felt his fangs begin to come out as he stormed towards her, stopping just inches from her face. "Look, your life would've been screwed up with or without me! I just sped up the process! As for the other things...what I do is for my good. I don't give a fuck who it ruins or what happens to others!"

Bonnie then grinned, which surprised him in return. Here he was ready to murder the poor girl and all she could do is smile at him. That was not the reaction he was expecting from the usually angry witch.

"Stop grinning. It's creepy." He said, his fangs retracting back into his mouth.

"You're creepy!"

"I'm a killer, I'm suppose to be creepy. Your a teenage girl smiling at a vampire who really wants to strangle her at this moment...stop smiling!"

"I've realized something about you, Damon. You live off other people's anger and fear. You want it, embrace it. The more of a bitch I am to you the more you continue to bother me. So guess what! I'm going to be unbelievably sweet to you."

Damon looked at her with disgust. What kind of sick game was this girl playing? He did not like it one bit. He enjoyed their arguing, the faces she made when he annoyed her, the way her heart pounded against her chest when he was near. Now she wanted to play...nice?

"Bullshit. You hate me, I got your grandmother killed!"

That hit a nerve, but she recovered quickly. There was no way she was going to let him win that one.

"Grams is in a better place now because of you, Damon. I...I wanna...thank...you." It was hard to say but she knew she had to get it out. Though she missed her grandmother, she knew it was time to let go. Plus because of all that has happened she has finally accepted what she was and became stronger because of it. She then turned and made her way back down the beach.

"Dammit, witch! You get back here and hate me!" Was all she heard Damon yell as she continued down her path.

* * *

Usually when Stefan saw his brother upset about something he'd just leave it alone. He hated getting caught up in Damon's drama, plus Damon wouldn't tell him what was going on anyways. But seeing Damon now, sitting on the sand by himself angrily stabbing a stick into the ground was unusual. Damon Salvatore was actually pouting. He never pouted!

"Uh...Damon?" The younger Salvatore asked. "Is...uh...everything ok? Where's Bonnie?" He looked around realizing she hasn't come back yet. He was praying Damon didn't do anything stupid to the already angry witch.

At the mention of Bonnie's name, Damon's eyes went darker as he frowned deeper. "I don't care where that horrible little witch is!"

Now Stefan was really worried. Damon was mad...no, Damon was furious with Bonnie. She must of brought up Katherine or yelled at him about something he was already angry about.

"What did she do? Did she yell at you?"

"No!" Damon snapped, his dark gaze looking at his brother. "The little pest is being _nice _to me!"

"What?"

"I cock-blocked, teased, and even brought up her dead grandmother..."

"Damon!" Stefan said, disapproving. He knew Bonnie losing her grandma was not easy for her. It was the reason for her lying to Elena and becoming dark towards vampires. For Damon to bring up such a sensitve subject was pure evil...then again he's Damon.

"Oh save it," Damon replied, waving him off. "She _thanked _me, Stefan! What kind of twisted thing is she trying to pull? She's the devil I swear it!"

Stefan frowned, "Let me get this straight...you're mad because Bonnie has actually forgiven and befriended you?"

"Haven't you been listening to me?" Damon asked, outraged. "I knew I should've just wrote this in my diary...told my shrink or something."

Stefan began laughing, recieving another dark glare from Damon but that didn't stop him. "Oh Damon...you don't see what she's doing?" he asked, tears filling his eyes. "She's...she's found out your weakness! Bonnie is one smart girl!"

"She's a devil woman! And now I'm _bored_!" Damon got up and began dusting the sand off his trunks. "I'm happy this amuses you though! I'm off to find a mid-day snack!"

Stefan stopped laughing to give his brother a serious look, "Damon, you promised..."

"I promise a lot of things." Damon shrugged. If he wasn't going to enjoy this horrible day bothering Bonnie then he was going to enjoy it by seducing a draining some nice young woman.

* * *

Caroline and Matt finally made their way back over to them. Caroline completely wet from being dunked in the water so many times by her boyfriend.

"Looks like you guys had fun." Elena smiled, "Where's Bonnie?" She heard a low growl come from Damon at the mention of her best friend.

"Bonnie has met a boy!" exclaimed Caroline. She grabbed her towel and began drying out her hair as Matt made his way back to the grill.

"A boy?" Elena asked, shocked. She told Bonnie to flirt with the local boys but she didn't think she'd actually do it.

"Yeah I saw her cheesing it up with him over by the ice cream stand! He's really cute too!" Caroline winked at her brunette friend. "Maybe finally she'll get laid!"

"Trying to eat here!" Matt said from the grill, half a burger in his mouth.

Caroline rolled her eyes and continued, "Anyways, his name is Dan. I remember him because he went to our school till he was transferred to..."

"Did you just say 'Dan'?" Damon interrupted, pushing Elena to the side to get closer to Caroline.

"Yes I did, Damon. Not that it's none of _your _business."

Damon couldn't believe it, that little witch actually pretended to be nice to him knowing it'll piss him off just to go play 'flirty' with the dumb human boy! And after he was so nice to tell him what that guy was thinking of doing to her she had the nerve to still go after him. He knew that witch was a little freak.

"Fucking teenagers, I swear!" He yelled, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. "I mean when I tell you the guy wants to do horrible things to your ass, you don't just go after him! Unless butt sex is what's popular these days!"

"Um, Damon...what are you talking about?" Elena asked, looking around at people who stopped to watch the mad vampire in amusement.

Damon ignored her questions, not realizing he was talking out loud. "I swear if butt sex is all you perverted people want then that's your little secret but geez at least have some decency!"

"Can you stop saying 'butt sex'!" Caroline muttered, embarrassed as he continued to cause a scene.

"What's wrong with saying butt sex? Obviously Bonnie doesn't mind it!" Damon now realized the crowd gathering, not caring that they were giving him judging him. "Don't give me that look I'm sure the majority of you guys have tried butt sex..."

"Dammit, Damon! Stop saying butt sex!" Stefan yelled angrily, causing everyone to turn to him. He looked down, trying to avoid everyone's looks.

Damon smiled, satisifed. "Butt sex is a weird word, not gonna lie!"

"Damon!" Elena fumed.

"Right...I'm gonna go get some ice cream..." Damon decided, stopping to think, "You know what, I'm gonna be honest. I'm going to bother Bonnie."


	4. Chapter 4

I love you Bamon supporters! And I love the reviews, thanks so much. More hilariousness coming from Damon in this chapter!

* * *

"_Oh Bonnie_!" Damon sang out as he approached the witch and her new guy friend. He didn't pay the man attention as he looked her up and down, noticing she was no longer using the towel to cover herself. "I see you've become more comfortable in that tight little blue bikini!" He grinned. "Damon likey."

Bonnie tried her hardest to not set him on fire then and there. She knew being nice to him was going to drive him crazy, maybe even crazy enough that he never talked to her ever again so she was going to keep up the act. Even though it was killing her inside.

"Damon." she smiled tightly. "So nice of you to come talk to me..._again_."

Damon placed an arm around her shoulder, leaning down on her lovingly, his green eyes lighting up. "Well when we had that talk about how we were gonna be best bed buddies forever I thought, hey we need to get to know each other better!"

The color from Bonnie's face drained away as she glared angrily at him. "I didn't say _anything _about being your bed buddy, Damon!"

"Like what you like for breakfast! What color underwear you wear...if you even wear any, you very _naughty _girl! Oh and what's your favorite sex position?" He continued, ignoring her previous statement. He glanced at Dan, who stood there and watched them in confusion. "I think she might be a backyard kinda girl if you get what I mean."

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled, pushing him off of her. He was taking this too far! Hasn't he embarassed her enough infront of this guy? "I'm _talking _to Dan! I was just telling him how you're my best friend's boyfriend's mentally ill older brother!"

Damon gave her a look of shock. "I told you they gave me pills for that illness, I'm perfectly sane now." he replied. "Dan, right?" he asked, finally acknowledging the other male.

"Ugh, yeah." The younger male replied, trying to understand what was going on.

"How do you feel about 'butt sex', Danny boy?"

Bonnie slapped her head into her hands. Here he goes with that damn 'butt sex' thing again. She gets it, the guy wanted to do some weird things to her. But she's a grown ass woman and witch! She knew how to handle herself. Who the hell did Damon think he was?

"It's uh...good...if the girl wants to do it I guess..." Dan replied honestly, wondering how Damon knew about the sexual thoughts he was having about Bonnie.

Damon threw his hands in the air, "See, ladies and gentleman! This young man here wants to anally violate this poor unsuspecting girl!" He yelled out, draping an arm around Bonnie again. People stopped to look at the three of them; a nearby woman quickly covering her seven year old's ears.

"_Damon_..."

Damon ignored Bonnie's pleads as he stepped closer to Dan. "Here's what you're gonna do," He whispered, his pupils getting smaller. "You're going to leave this beach, go home, shave all that beautiful hair of yours off, then go make out with your best guy friend. Try butt sex with him since you enjoy it so much."

"Ok." Dan said simply. He waved bye to Bonnie and walked away.

"What did you just do? Please tell me you did not just use your vampire voodoo on him!"

Damon shrugged. "I didn't kill him! Doesn't that mean anything? I swear there is no _pleasing _you, Bonnie!" She shook her head and turned her attention back to to her ice cream, still feeling Damon's eyes on her.

"_What_?" she asked, exasperated. "What do you want? Can I eat in peace?"

"I think the sentence you were looking for is, 'thank you, Damon.' Because I just saved your virginity."

Bonnie laughed. "Saved my _virginity_? You're a year too late, Damon!" She replied, remembering back on her 16th birthday when she finally gave into her then boyfriend...boy did she regret that day!

"I wasn't talking about _that _virginity but thanks for confirming what I already knew." Damon leaned back against the stand, giving her a flirtacious wink. "You witches are freaks in the bedroom."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked, nearly choking on her ice cream. She really was not in the mood to have this kind of talk with anyone..._especially _Damon Salvatore.

"I've had many witches." He continued, looking up into the sky remembering his past lovers. "They were all the best I've ever had. I don't know what it is about them. I guess it's because witchcraft isn't the only thing they like to experiment in."

Bonnie tossed her ice cream cone into the trash next to her. "Appetite is lost."

He laughed at her. "I love how you try to play the innocent! But I bet you're the best out of the three of you. Caroline was fun...and I'm sure she's as experienced as any girl her age is. Elena...well I hear her and Stefan going at it a lot. 'Oh, Stefan! Oh! I love you, Stefan!'" Damon pretended to moan out his brother's name as he tried to imitate Elena's faces of pleasure. The woman nearby had enough, getting up to grab her child and walk away from him.

"Ew!" Bonnie cried out, not wanting to picture her best friend and Stefan making love. She quickly covered Damon's face with both her hands. "Please, Damon! I'm _begging _you! Stop!"

Damon smiled widely. "Traumatized?" She nodded, disgust still clear on her face. "Well now you know how I felt!"

"You put a new definition to the term 'misery loves company'." Bonnie stated.

"I know." His green eyes looked towards the beach then back to her. "Why aren't you out in the water running around, my little witch? I'd love to see you get all wet and wild."

"Stop calling me your little witch." Bonnie replied. "Plus I'm not in the swimming mood."

Damon gave her a stupid look. "This is the beach...you go swimming at the beach. Unless you're here to pick up guys because if you are then Dan was a _really _bad choice."

"Well thanks to you I will never find that out for myself." she muttered.

Damon was about to respond until a tall blonde lifeguard caught his eye. That's when he realized it has been nearly an hour since he's fed and that wasn't acceptable to him. If he didn't feed now, he was sure he'd be tempted to bite Bonnie. Not that he wouldn't mind draining the witch, it's just that Elena would get pissed and never let him live (or unlive) it down. Also, Bonnie was the only thing he was enjoying lately. Everyone else was so serious all the time.

"_Hello _lunch." He grinned. Bonnie followed his trail of vision to the woman across from them, frowning. She was an attractive lady, but she knew that wasn't what Damon really cared about. "I'll be right back...you know what, I think I wanna have fun with this one. Give me an hour."

"Damon!" Before Bonnie could realize what she was doing, she reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Damon, don't hurt her!"

"Aww, Bonnie." He grinned, caressing her cheek lightly. "I'll be gentle with her, don't worry." With that said he pulled out of her grasp and made his way over to his mid-day snack.

* * *

Elena cuddled with Stefan on a towel infront of the water, listening to people walk by and watching the seagulls fight over the pieces of food that was left behind. That's when she realized things were starting to feel normal...a little _too _normal. She knew Matt and Caroline went back to play in the water...but two very important people were still missing.

"Have you seen Bonnie and Damon around?" she asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

He frowned and thought a minute. The last time he saw Damon was when he was going off about 'butt sex', which was odd even coming from him. He did mention something about going to bother Bonnie...

"I haven't." he replied. "I don't know if I should be worried right now or not...because it has been really quiet."

"That's what I was thinking." Elena sat up and looked around the beach. "I hope they haven't killed each other..."

"Well there hasn't been any blood or fires..." Stefan sat up too, using his immortal powers to listen closely to his surroundings. "I don't hear them either..."

Elena grabbed her towel and got up, wrapping it around her waist. "I should go look for Bonnie...I need to see if she's ok after all Damon's put her through. Did you figure out why he was pouting earlier?" she asked.

Stefan laughed, "Oh yeah...Bonnie was being nice to him. It really pissed him off."

Elena gave him a shocked look, "Are you serious? _My _Bonnie was actually being nice to _your _Damon?"

Stefan stopped laughing, giving her a mad look. "Why's he gotta be _my _Damon? Why can't Bonnie be mines and Damon be yours?" he asked.

Elena grinned, running a hand through her boyfriend's hair. "I only claim Damon when he does something nice for others."

"Which is never."

"Which is why Bonnie is mine!" she exclaimed, extending a hand to help him off the ground. "Now let's go see what these two are up to."

* * *

Bonnie watched angrily as Damon made conversation with the blonde female. She was sure he didn't have to use his special powers to convince her to do what he wanted her too, once he approached her she was more than willing to jump his bones. _Desperate fool. _Bonnie thought to herself. She was also trying to convince herself that this wasn't jealousy she was feeling. That what she was about to do next was to save the girl's life, not 'cock block' as Damon would call it.

"So I was thinking maybe me and you can go back to my van and get a little more comfortable." Damon said as he grinned at the giddy blonde. "I'm pretty sure no one will drown while you're away. And even if they do, it'll be worth your while to be with me for a bit."

The woman grinned, "Sure, why not? I was just about to take a break anyways."

"Damon!" Damon's eyes twitched as he bit back a 'fuck'. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Bonnie, I told you I'd be right back...now go back to doing whatever kids your age does these days." he said, not even bothering to look back at her.

"But, _babe_," That caused Damon to look at her in horror. "You promised me we'd have a nice time in the water, remember?" Bonnie gave him her best whiny pout.

_Oh hell no...she is NOT going to do this to me right now! _"Babe?" He asked through gritted teeth, his gaze getting dark as she smiled back at him. She stepped closer to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Yeah, Dammy-wammy." Bonnie continued, trying to hold back her laughter at the death look she recieved from him and the angry look the woman gave her. _I just saved your life, lady! _

"This your girlfriend?" The blonde asked angrily, glaring at Damon.

"No!" He looked at Bonnie who pretended to be hurt by his outburst. "Dammit, Bonnie, you're messing with my meal..."

"Are too." Bonnie replied, ignoring him. "Bought him that ring to prove our love to each other." She pointed to the ring on his middle finger, the one that kept him from bursting into flames in the sunlight.

"_Really_?"

"No." Damon said once again. He was going to murder Bonnie for this!

"Take it off then." Bonnie said. "If it means nothing to you then take off the ring." She crossed her arms and waited for him to take off the ring to prove to the blonde they weren't together.

_Bonnie: 1, Damon: 0._ "I can't." Damon sighed angrily.

"So she is your girlfriend?"

Damon knew where Bonnie was going with this. It was making him angry but also in some weird way turning him on. The witch pretending to be his little girlfriend to save some lady from being on the next ten o'clock news. _Two can play this game, witch. You wanna play hero, let's see how far you're willing to go. _

"Yes, yes she is." Damon admitted finally. He pulled Bonnie closer to him. "We had a little fight earlier and I was ready to call it quits but having her here now," He sighed lovingly, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "Just made me remember all the good times together!"

Bonnie frowned, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Damon began rubbing her arm and tightened his hold on her. _Son of a..._

He turned her to him fully. "Bonnie, I love you. Let's not fight again. For the sake of our kids little Elena and baby Stefan!" He pulled her into an embrace, causing the blonde to roll her eyes. His hands wandered down to her backside and gave it a quick squeeze causing Bonnie to squirm in his hold.

"Damon..." she warned him.

"I know, Bon Bon. I've missed you too." He whispered. He knew what he was going to do next was probably going to get him rekilled but she started it and she needs to learn to finish what she starts. Damon leaned down and forced a kiss on his 'girlfriend'.

"Jerk!" the blonde yelled, watching the whole scene angrily. She turned on her heel and stormed away from the two lovebirds.

"Oh my god!" Elena screamed. "He's trying to bite Bonnie!" Without another word she ran towards Damon and kneed him in the groin causing him to release Bonnie and fall to the floor in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Lol I love how everyone is loving how adorably annoying Damon is! And yes he does say some very quotable things! But the story is almsot coming to an end : ( Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Um, Elena, I may not be an expert at knowing all the things my brother does but I'm pretty sure he was kissing her, _not _trying to bite her." Stefan said as he watched Damon squirm on the ground in pain. But even saying what he just said out loud sounded wrong. _Damon kissing Bonnie? _He must of drank some bad blood because he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him.

Elena bit her bottom lip in thought, pulling her best friend to her side. "Yeah I figured that but then I thought 'why would Bonnie let Damon kiss her?', so I figured he was up to no good!" She turned to look at a shocked Bonnie. "Are you ok, sweetie? Did he touch you?"

"More like 'groped'." replied Bonnie angrily. She felt like kicking the cocky vampire while he was down. He took advantage of her trying to save a life! "That was a low move, Damon!"

Damon grinned up at her, his eyes sparkling in the sun. "You were the one getting all touchy-feely with me first, _babe_!"

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed, looking at her friend in disbelief. The witch in return blushed and gave the brunette an innocent look.

"I didn't touch him, Elena!"

"Yeah because Dammy-wammy is such a liar." replied Damon darkly, referring to the stupid pet name Bonnie gave him.

"Dammy-wammy?" Stefan repeated, trying to bite back a smirk. These two were unbelievable yet entertaining.

"Long story..."

"Hey!" Caroline yelled, jogging up to the others happily. "They're teaching..." She stopped, spotting Damon on the ground holding himself. "What's your deal?" she asked with a hint of attitude.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Just working on my tan down here, Caroline." he replied dryly. He really hated that blonde, he knew he should've killed her when he had a chance. Sure Bonnie and Elena would've been distraught but he'd be there for them to cry on his shoulder. Especially for Bonnie...

"Whatever." She waved him off. "So they're teaching waterboarding at the end of the beach and Matt and I thought it'll be a great idea to sign us all up!"

"Count me out!" Bonnie spoke up quickly, "I am not ready to kill myself trying something new just yet."

Damon chuckled lightly, sitting up on the ground. "You just tried me, Bonnie, and I must say you look more alive than ever!"

Caroline's nose wrinkled up in disgust, "_What _is he talking about?"

"Nothing." Stefan replied, glaring at his brother. "Damon, get up. You're just milking it now."

"Kill joy." Damon muttered, hopping up onto his feet without effort. He dusted himself off and looked over at Elena. "_You _owe me an apology! I mean, what if I wanted to have kids one day?"

"Thank god you can't." she replied. "But I wouldn't mind waterboarding, Caroline! Sounds fun! But since Bonnie doesn't wanna join in she can watch the grill and food while we try it. That ok with you, Bon?" She turned to her friend who was in return still giving Damon a dark look. He just grinned happily at her. "Bon?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'll watch the stuff. You guys have fun. I wanted to relax a little anyways."

Elena nodded, turning to look at Damon once more, annoyance in her voice. "Coming?"

"Naw...I wanna relax too." He replied, his eyes never leaving Bonnie. "Plus I hate the water. Something about knowing fish shit in there is just _ugh_!" He faked disgust.

Stefan looked from him to Bonnie, "You going to be ok?" he asked. He knew Damon was trying to be alone with Bonnie again, he just coudln't figure out why though. Awhile ago he was complaining about her, now he was kissing her and wanting to be around her. He was sure his brother was bi-polar.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, I can take care of myself. No worries." She gave them a reassuring smile. She looked to Damon wondering what he was up to once again. What ever it was, she could handle it.

"Ok, Bonnie...we'll see you two later then...we'll be right back. It shouldn't take long." Elena placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, looking deeply into her eyes. "We're going to be just at the end of the beach...don't hesitate to get us if you need anything, ok? Anything at all."

"Elena, don't worry! I'll watch our precious Bon Bon." Damon exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the two girls. "Just don't be surprised if next time you see us we're having nice, hot, dirty sex on the beach..."

"Damon!" Elena pushed his arm off her. "You..."

"Elena, I'll be fine. Go." Bonnie interrupted. "I promise."

Elena gave her a weak smile before turning to Stefan and Caroline, the three of them making their way to the end of the beach where Matt was waiting for them.

Damon waited till they were at least three feet away before finally speaking to Bonnie, "So...how about some sex on the beach?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her.

"Ugh! You're disgusting!" Bonnie replied angrily, storming back to where their things were at.

"I was talking about the drink!" Damon yelled, laughing at her temper tantrum. _Oh she's so adorable when she's angry! _

* * *

"Geez did Matt eat all the food?" Bonnie exclaimed as she dug through the container of cooked meats...well there was suppose to be cooked food in there but leave it to a football player to eat it all. "I'm starving!"

Damon was laying on the ground, his hands behind his head. "Now you know how I felt earlier, witch. But unlike mines, your food can't get up and walk away!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the raw meat Stefan left out for them to grill once they came back. She decided to cook herself something...only problem was she didn't know anything about cooking meat on a grill. She practically failed her cooking class. _Crap._

Damon looked up at her, noticing her eyes on the raw meat with a slight frown on her face. "You know," he spoke up, catching her attention. "You would be excellent wife material if you knew how to cook."

"I do too know how to..." He gave her a knowing look. "Ok fine, I suck at cooking. If it weren't for sandwiches and cereal I probably would've starved to death by now, ok? Not all of us can just go around _sucking _people!"

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Damon said, getting off the ground and making his way over to the grill. "Let me show you how this is done. I am a master at grilling."

"Pfft, you're a vampire when have you ever grilled something?"

"Shut up and start a fire and give me some meat...make yourself useful." POOF! Damon quickly jumped away from the now ignited grill, the flames blazing brightly. He looked at Bonnie in shock.

"Helpful enough, Damon?" she grinned.

"Har har har." He replied dryly, "Now some meat, _please_? And this time use your arms to get it. No witchy stuff...it's not normal."

"Is anything about you normal?" she asked, "Hmm..." Bonnie looked around at the selection on the small picnic table. "I think I want some steak..."

Damon quickly turned to look at her, "Don't ever say that word around a vampire." he warned.

"'Steak', not 'stake'...as in the food. Chill." She picked up the package of steak, not realizing how heavy it was. _God Matt must've bought at least 10 pounds of this crap! _She struggled at holding it up as Damon returned his attention back to the grill. "Damon..." She struggled, "Get the meat! It's dripping blood on me!"

Damon looked at her and tisked, "It's a good thing you have a bikini on, blood stains you know."

Bonnie gritted her teeth, "Dammit, Damon! Take the meat!"

"Pushy." Damon grabbed the meat from her, holding it like it were nothing. "You really need to work on your upper body strength. You can't depend on your powers for everything." He tossed the meat on the grill. "You should go clean that blood off you before Stefan comes back...I'm sure cow is his favorite."

"Stefan would never..."

"I smell cow blood." Damon and Bonnie turned to see the other Salvatore brother standing behind them, his nose sniffing the air. "Are there cows on this beach?" He then looked over at Bonnie, seeing her drenched in blood. "Oh my god, Bonnie! Are you..." He made his way towards her only to be stopped by his older brother.

Damon pushed him back, giving him a disapproving look. "No, Stefan! You may not eat Bonnie! Bad boy!" He shook his finger at his confused brother.

"What the hell are you talking about, Damon?"

"Uh," Bonnie smiled sheepishly, "I guess I should clean this cow blood off of me. I'm just gonna go take a dip in the water then."

"Oh." Stefan said, coming to realization. He watched as Bonnie quickly made her way to the water. "So...you guys are kinda getting along now? How the hell did that happen? You bribe her?"

Damon laughed, "Please even you know there's no bribing a stubborn witch like Bonnie." He peered at his younger brother in suspicion. "Did Elena send you over here to spy on little old me? I swear I haven't touched the witch...yet..."

"So what is this, Damon? You lusting after Bonnie now?" Stefan asked, annoyed. He was beginning to like it when Damon wanted to kill her, at least then he knew how to stop it. When Damon wants to have something for himself...well that's a different story.

Damon gave him a crooked smile, "Tell Elena that me and Bonnie are going for a dip in the water, will ya?" He took off his black beater, tossing it at Stefan. "I'm gonna go work on my tan."

Stefan rolled his eyes, tossing his brother's shirt onto the table. "You left some meat on the grill!" he yelled as he brother continued walking away, paying him no attention.

"I'll eat it!" Matt said, appearing behind Stefan without a sound. It startled Stefan for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

"Matt, you have the appetite of ten grown men, man."

* * *

Damon walked confidently along the beach, fully aware of the stares he was getting from all the women around him. He knew what effect his good luck and charms had on the opposite sex without him having to brainwash them to do as he pleased. Usually he'd take about five of them back to the house and have a little party with blood and sex and all those wonderful things that he held dear, but not today. Today was a day to spend time with Bonnie. If someone were to tell him earlier that he would be enjoying a day with the local witch, he would've laughed in their face...then killed them. It's funny how things can change so quickly.

"Ouch!" Damon nearly stumbled over himself, realizing he was too deep in his thoughts to even see a sand castle in front of him. _Stupid..._

"Hey, jerk off!"

Damon turned to see a little kid with a sand shovel and bucket in his hand glaring up at him. The kid looked pissed.

"You ruined my sand castle!"

"Sorry, little one, didn't see it..."

"I don't give a crap if you saw it or not!" The kid interrupted angrily. Damon's polite grin turned to one of annoyance and shock. This kid was actually getting smart with him! He _hated _kids.

"Look you little shit! I could care less about your damn castle! Who the hell builds sand castles anymore anyways? You should be playing video games like any normal kid!" He replied through gritted teeth.

"Buzz off, old man!" The kid yelled, throwing his bucket at Damon who easily dodged it.

"Old?" Damon yelled. Well the kid was right but no one in their right mind calls Damon Salvatore old. He kicked down the remaining parts of the sand castle that didn't fall. "Fuck your sand castle!"

The kids jaw dropped as he looked up at Damon with fury. "You're going to pay for that, stupid!"

"Stupid? That's it I'm gonna..." Damon tried to move forward after the kid but an unseen forced stopped him. "What the hell?" He tried his best to struggle out of the invisible hold that was on him.

"Seriously, Damon?" Bonnie asked, "A kid? You're arguing with a kid?"

Damon glared at her, mad that she stopped him before he could tear the kid apart.

"That's no kid, that's a demon."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Right."

"Oh so there can be vampires and witches but not demons?" Damon asked as said kid flicked him off and walked away. "That little fucker! I'm gonna kill him! Don't parents teach their kids respect these days? Beat your kids, people!"

Bonnie sighed and released her power hold on him. "I know this is a stupid question but why don't you like kids?"

Damon shrugged, "Never did. The day my dad told me I was going to be a big brother I tried to push my mom down the stairs."

"It's sad that I know that's probably true."

"And yet here we are with my lively, fun, carefree brother Stefan!" Damon exclaimed. "I knew I should've tried harder."


	6. Chapter 6

Yes sadly it's almost coming to an end since it is called "A Day at the Beach". There's only so much you can do in one day at the beach lol! For those asking for a spin-off or sequel of them going somewhere like camping, I'm not sure yet...but if you give me some good ideas as to where they can go to next then maybe I will consider it!

* * *

Bonnie frowned at the devious vampire then turned her attention to the water. She was about to go for a little nice swim until she saw Damon verbally abusing a kid. It was a good thing vampires couldn't reproduce because if they could...let's just say Damon woudn't be the best of dads. Also, little Damons running around? No thank you.

"Yeah I'm going swimming now..." She concluded, interrupting his ramblings on how Stefan was such an annoying girly boy when they were younger.

He looked at her, smirking, "Nuh uh, little one we're going swimming!" He corrected her. That received an evil glare.

"Are you going to be following me around _all _day?" she asked already exhausted by everything he's put her through. When she said she was going to be unbelievably nice to him this wasn't how she expected it to turn out. He must've realized she was just messing with him. "Damon, I want to have some alone time. You know...me, myself, and I!"

"Let's make it a foursome then." Damon suggested, "You, you, you, and the best Salvatore brother not to mention Mystic Fall's most eligible bachelor!"

"I'd rather die." Bonnie muttered, placing her head in her hand. She knew what game he was playing, she just wasn't in the mood to play it anymore. And didn't Elena say this was a friends day out? It seemed like her two friends ditched her for their boyfriends and left her to babysit Damon.

Damon tisked, "Yeah...did that before. _Not _so fun. Be careful what you wish for." He pulled her into an unwanted hug. "Geez, Bonnie, I'm glad you decided we can be best friends now! I mean what's a vampire to do at a lame beach all day while the others go play 'perfect highschool cheerleader and whipped jock couple'? Well I _could _just go around _killing _people but then I fear all that stress would cause Stefan's face to permanently be like this," He did his best impersonation at Stefan's 'serious' face. "And that would not be a pretty thing for Elena to be waking up to everyday. I mean, he'll get forehead wrinkles!"

Bonnie broke out of his death hug, gasping for air. "I swear, Damon, you're trying to kill me! Even if you aren't trying to snap my neck or drain my blood! You're going to annoy and/or talk me to death! What do you want from me? Want me to find Katherine? Becaue I swear to god I will google that woman or do some witch craft to contact her so you would just leave me the hell alone!" Even though she was completely serious and was sure Damon was going to go off on her about bringing up Katherine, she was surprised that he just grinned at her outburst. _He's trying to drive me insane!_

"You get the cutest little vein in your forehead when you're mad."

Bonnie stared at him, dumbfounded. He must of had years and years on practicing how to piss off a witch because he was practically a pro at it. She was so happy she learned how to control her fire outbursts because she was positive if she hadn't, the beach would be looking like Hell right about now.

She gritted her teeth, hating herself for what she was about to say next. "Fine." she breathed angrily.

He raised an eyebrow, "Fine? Yes I know I'm fine, we already established this back in the van about how attractive I am, Bonnie. You really need to pay attention..."

"No! Fine! You can come swimming with me!" she snapped. "Under a couple of conditions!"

"A couple?" Damon asked, not liking that. "Usually people say 'under one condition'."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You're Damon fucking Salvatore. You always find ways to get around that one 'condition' and there is no way I'm letting you find a loophole in my rules."

"So you _have _been watching me." he grinned, impressed by the witch's boldness. "By the way, I like when you say 'fuck'."

"Anyways!" Bonnie continued, "You have to stay a couple of feet away from me, no talking about obscene things that'll traumatize me, no killing or threatening anybody, and stop calling me witch!"

Damon took her conditions into consideration, realizing something, "Psst, hey Bonnie, hate to break the news to you but...um, you kinda _are _a witch."

"Yeah and you're a vampire. But you don't see me calling you a murderer, blood sucker, leech, blood taker..."

"I get the point."

"Or 'Night of the Living Dead'."

"I'm insulted!" Damon frowned. "'Night of the Living Dead' is a Zombie movie.. Us vampires are smarter than zombies and know how to get what we want."

Bonnie shook her head, "And that's what I'm afraid of." She swung at and killed an annoying fly, frowning when Damon gave her a look. "What?"

"Bonnie Bennet, you're a _murderer_!" He exclaimed in horror. "See, we are alike in so many ways!"

"It was a fly! Not a human being!"

"I bet next I'm gonna catch you feeding on kittens!" He stopped. "Oh wait...that's Stefan's department."

* * *

Bonnie knew swimming around a vampire in a little blue bikini was like swimming with sharks after there was blood shed. Damon was obeying the conditions so far but he wouldn't stop _watching _her. His green eyes took in everything; the way she moved in the water, the way it dripped down her body, the way the sun was glistening on her skin...she wish she told him he wasn't allowed to look at her. She was feeling violated even though a part of her kind of enjoyed it. A very _small _part of her.

"Stop eye-raping me!" she finally said, turning to look at him as he just stood still in the water looking like a beautiful statue hand-crafted by God himself. "It's freaking me out! Especially since I know you haven't fed in awhile."

Damon tilted his head to the side, giving her an irrestible smile. "You're right. I'm really hungry...Caroline is starting to look like a twinkie to me."

"You're not touching my friend, Damon."

Damon snorted, amused, "That ship has come and sailed, came back to pick up the last guy it almost left, sailed again, and crashed into the iceburg then sank."

"You know what I mean!" Bonnie replied. "Why don't you, oh I don't know..._swim_. Do something instead of just standing there looking like a creepy sex predator!"

"Look, _Hocus Pocus_," Bonnie shot him a look, "Technically I didn't call you _witch_." He smiled when Bonnie sighed, he found one loophole in her conditions already. "I can't swim."

"Oh whatever." she replied in disbelief. "You've been on this Earth how long and you haven't learned to swim? Now you're really messing with me!"

"I _told _you I hate water."

"Yeah because of the fish crap not because you were frightened of it because you can't swim!"

"I'm not frightened of anything." He stated dryly. "I'm just enjoying the view from right here."

"Bonnie?" Bonnie's attention was turned to a familiar brunette guy standing behind Damon. "Hey, what're you doing here?" he asked, making his way to her to give her a friendly hug.

"Tyler, hey!" Bonnie grinned, giving him a little squeeze as they hugged. She noticed Damon was not happy about their little 'friendly' time together being interrupted. Bonnie on the other hand was thrilled to have a distraction away from the beautiful shirtless vampire next to her. "I came here with Elena and them...they wanted to have a nice day out."

"I guess my invitation got lost in the mail?" He joked, knowing that wasn't the case. He suspected Matt was there with them and they weren't really getting along after everything that happened. He's been trying to avoid Matt ever since, but since it was just Bonnie and Stefan's older douchey brother he figured it would be ok to say hi.

Bonnie laughed, "Right. I really wish you and Matt would make up...I hate seeing two friends fight like this. Like we have to pick sides or something now."

"Don't feel bad, it's not your fault." Tyler replied before glancing around, lowering his voice. "Why are you hanging out with Caroline's ex boyfriend?"

"Damon?" Bonnie sighed, she couldn't tell him the truth about how Damon wouldn't leave her alone because he got some sick amusement out of her misery. "I was just...teaching him how to swim."

Tyler grinned, "He can't swim? And here I was thinking Damon could do _everything_." Bonnie agreed, Damon did seem like that type. "Well it's pretty stupid of him to be up there then, huh?"

"Wha-" Bonnie looked up to see where Tyler was pointing. Damon was on the top of a cliff that hung above the water, she didn't even notice him leave. But then again he was a vampire so moving without making a sound wasn't hard for him to do. "Damon! What the hell!" she yelled, waving for him to come down.

Damon looked down at her and Tyler, smiling. He waved then jumped into the water below, barely missing the sharp rocks.

"DAMON!" Bonnie screamed, watching as he didn't come back up. _Oh god, oh god, oh god...can vampires drown? _He heart beat frantically against her chest as she quickly left Tyler to swim to where Damon landed.

She spotted him under water, sinking lower and lower. He didn't move or open an eye once she grabbed him, her small frame struggling to get the both of them back to land.

_Don't be dead...again!_ She hated the feeling of horror she was feeling in her chest as she tossed him on the sand, leaning over him to see if he was still breathing. "Damon!" she said, shaking him. "Damon, _please_!"

"Is he ok?" Tyler asked worried. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No!" Bonnie said, her first instinct being that someone would find out what he was if he was sent to the hospital. "I'm gonna try CPR." She leaned down to his mouth, placing her lips on his cold ones. _This better freaking work!_ All her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Quickly pulling away from him, she stared at him in disbelief.

"Why'd you stop, Bon Bon?" Damon asked, grinning seductively up at her.

"I...you...YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD, DAMON SALVATORE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry for the late update, this weekend has been pretty crazy for me! But thanx for the reviews and ppl favoriting and loving Damon cuz lets face it he needs all the love he can get. But I figured it's time Bonnie got a little revenge...: ) Btw im trying to make this at least a 10 chapter story, but i cant make any promises.

* * *

Elena peered up at the sky when she realized the sun was no longer shining on her. A cold breeze swept by, sending a chill down her spine. She quickly wrapped her arms around her body, rubbing her sides. _There's a storm coming? Odd. _She looked to Stefan who was staring up at the sky with concern. He was just as confused about the sudden weather change as she was.

"Stefan?" she asked, hoping he had an answer to both their questions.

He shook his head, "No idea." he replied, knowing what she meant. "Nothing on the news said anything about a storm. It's suppose to be hot all weekend..."

Elena frowned, looking to Matt and Caroline who stared at the now purple water. _This can't be good..._"What's going on?"

"Better question," Stefan spoke up, looking at his scared girlfriend. "Where's Damon and Bonnie?"

* * *

"Oh come on, Bonnie, you need to learn how to take a joke. Uptight is no way to live your life! Especially when you don't know when yours is going to end!"

Bonnie turned to give Damon the best death look ever. She hated him so much. For someone to fake something like that was just so cruel beyond words. She actually feared he was hurt or worse and feeling something other than anger towards Damon was not acceptable, especially after all the trouble he's caused.

"I can't believe you're actually laughing and considering this a joke!" Bonnie yelled. "Death is not funny! Dying is not something that you should pretend to do to get a reaction out of me!"

Damon snorted, "Oh I got a reaction, all right. Just not the one I wanted. You know you're so..."

Thunder shook the ground as she walked up to him, jabbing him in the chest with her finger. "Don't you dare say I'm overreacting about what you just did! I lost my Grams! A woman I could not save! And here I am risking my life for you thinking you could be dying and for what?"

"Bonnie, I'm already _dead_."

"You just don't get it, Damon! You need to grow up!"

"And you need to calm down before you cause a hurricane." He replied, looking up at the now cloudy sky. Lightning striked in the distance as the wind began to blow angrily. "I guess fire isn't the only thing you can do."

Bonnie looked around at everything her anger has caused her to do. Great, not only did she have to worry about having fire outbursts but now her emotions could affect the weather too.

"I need to go somewhere and calm down." She shot a look at Damon. "_Alone_."

"Are you mad because I lied about saying I couldn't swim or because you actually felt something more than hate towards me?" He asked, the corners of his mouth going up. "I knew there was no way you could resist falling for me."

"Oh don't flatter yourself! I did not fall for you and I could care less if you _re_died!" She said, matter-of-factly. He actually believed that she had feelings for him now? Sure he was funny in a very embarrassing way but there was no way she would fall for him! She rather be stuck with Tyler all day. "Tyler!" she turned to see him staring at the water in a daze.

"_Tyler_?" Damon asked disgusted, he turned his attention to the annoying jock. "Let him be by himself, he needs to think about life and why he's such a fucking loser."

"Oh go to hell, Damon." Bonnie replied, she pushed past him to make her way back to Tyler. She knew he wasn't the nicest of guys and he had some anger issues but he just seemed so lonely by himself. Plus being with him would be more better and safer than staying with Damon.

"Bonnie!" She heard Damon yell her name, annoyed that she was going to go spend her time with Tyler now. "Bonnie! I'm sorry, come back! Bonnie!" He felt his fangs come out, she was now ignoring him! "Mutt is not gonna like that you're talking to enemy!"

"I'd rather talk to the enemy than spend the rest of my day with a psycho!" She yelled back, not turning to look at him.

Damon rolled his eyes. Oh so now he's a psycho? He saw no harm in what he did. Sure he faked drowning to get her away from Tyler and maybe get a little tongue action but that didn't make him a psycho! Maybe a pervert, but not a psycho. But now his plan backfired because now she wanted to spend time with Tyler, which was not cool by Damon. Not because he was jealous or anything, just because he really disliked that kid.

* * *

"The weather's clearing up. I wonder why it was going crazy earlier." Caroline commented as she rubbed lotion on herself. "And I haven't seen Bonnie and that other _thing _much lately. Where are they?"

"Bonnie went to take a dip in the water and Damon decided to...join her." Stefan sighed. He wouldn't wish spending time with his brother on his worst enemy.

"Ew." Caroline replied. "What's his deal? He's messed with me and has bothered Elena so much that now he's moved on to Bonnie? What a whore."

"I prefer the term pimp. That's what you kids call it these days isn't it?" Caroline looked up to see Damon standing above her. He had his signature cocky grin on his face but something seemed different, like he was annoyed or mad.

"No, Damon, you're a whore."

He shrugged, "You say 'tomato', I say 'very attractive male'."

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked suddenly, realizing her friend wasn't with him. "I haven't seen her in awhile."

"And who's fault is that?" Damon replied, "This was suppose to be a friendly day out and you and Miss Mystic Falls over there have done nothing but ignored her...you guys are horrible friends."

Caroline's jaw dropped. She hated when people questioned her friendship with Bonnie and Elena. Sure, she had her moments when she envied them but she was still as loyal to her friends as they were to her. "Buzz off, Damon! You're the one that kept driving her away from us!"

Damon faked sadness, "Oh my! I have! I feel so horrible from keeping the Charlie's Angels from having a bff day together! Oh em gee!" His face turned to one of annoyance. "But honestly, Caroline, you impress me sometimes. You actually realized my master plan on getting Bonnie alone to myself!"

"Disgusting. Bonnie would never fall for you. She's too good for you!" Caroline snapped.

"And you obviously weren't were you my little Goldie Locks? Sleeping with the big _bad _Papa Bear!"

"Fuck off, Damon!" Matt said. He was getting tired of being reminded on how his girlfriend was once Damon's bed buddy. "You're really starting to piss me off."

"And my hate quota for the day is filled." Damon responded, not caring that he was pissing off both blondes. "But Bonnie doesn't seem to have good taste in anything. She's out babying that Tyler kid."

"Tyler?" Matt asked angrily. "What the hell is she doing with _him_?"

"For once I agree with him!" Damon applauded. "So it's agreed? We get Bonnie and kill Tyler, right?" He looked to the others to see only Matt nodding his head in agreement. Elena, Stefan, and Caroline were scowling at him. "Ok...what alternate universe did I just enter? Because right now Mutt is the only cool one."

"Bonnie can hang out with whomever she wants. She's her own person. You have no right to be getting angry about who she's spending time with. Plus, Tyler is her friend." Elena said.

"Ok, Elena is being kicked out of my top eight on Myspace." Damon looked to Matt. "You wanna go confront that motherfucker? And I mean that both literally and figuratively."

"Damon, _don't_." Stefan threatened. "Don't start any drama now. Don't be an instigator."

"No, Stefan, starting drama would be me reminding Matt that you're sleeping with his ex and first love his life Elena while telling Caroline she's just a rebound!"

Stefan stepped closer to his brother, lowering his voice. "What's wrong with you? You're more pissy than usual."

"Don't pretend like you care what's wrong, _brother_. You're just worried this'll upset your precious Elena."

"Guys?" Damon's attention was turned to Bonnie who was standing next to Tyler. "Hey...I invited Tyler to hang. Don't mind do you?" She ignored Damon's glare. "I mean, you promised it to be a friends day out and he is still my friend..."

"I'm not staying around for this crap." Matt muttered. He grabbed his towel and stormed past Bonnie, his shoulder bumping Tyler's angrily.

"Matt, wait!" Caroline called, getting up to run after her boyfriend.

Damon smirked bitterly, "And I thought I was good at clearing a room. Bravo, Bonnie! Great call at bringing the guy who made out with Mutt's mother."

"You made out with her too!" Bonnie responded angrily. She had no idea why Damon was giving her such a hard time about Tyler. Why did he hate him so much?

Stefan glanced at Damon then Bonnie, knowing what was happening with his brother and the witch. It was weird to see him act this way towards someone other than Katherine and Elena, but Bonnie had no idea what she was doing to Damon by bringing Tyler here.

"Bonnie, may I speak to you for a minute?" He asked giving her a pleading look.

She shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"

Stefan had her follow him far away from the others so Damon could not hear what he was about to tell her. Bonnie was probably going to be more than shocked but it's time she knew why Damon was behaving the way he was.

"Damon likes you." Stefan said as he figured they were fall enough from the others. Bonnie gave him a weird look then bursted out in laughter.

"Damon? No he doesn't! He hates me! And I hate him. The only way he's acting the way he's acting is to get a rise out of me!" she responded, "And it's working."

Stefan shook his head, "No, if he didn't like you you'd either be dead now or he wouldn't even be talking to you. Damon only associates himself with people he feels will be useful to him and since he doesn't need you for anything right now, why would he waste his time with you?"

"_Waste_?"

"Uh...sorry, you know what I meant." Stefan apologized, realizing Bonnie didn't like what he was telling her one bit.

"Look, Stefan, I may not know Damon like you do but what I do know is he's a pest who enjoys bothering others. You guys dragged him out here today to have a day at the beach knowing that he was not going to enjoy it one bit. And since Elena has you and Caroline has Matt, he saw me as the only one to drive crazy. But since I am on to his game now, I have Tyler and Damon has no one. Which is why he's acting like a spoiled brat who can't have his favorite toy."

"I wish that were true, Bonnie, I really do. But look for yourself. Spend time with Tyler, be more than friendly with him. See how much it affects my brother even if he doesn't show it."

Bonnie bit her lower lip in consideration. Stefan did make a great point but why would Damon like her out of all people? He could get anyone he wanted. She looked back at Damon, Tyler, and Elena, deciding she'd give it a shot. Damon has had the upperhand all day. If what Stefan said was true, then she could have a little fun with this. _It's time the witch got revenge on the vampire, _she thought darkly.


	8. Chapter 8

OMG sooo sorry for the rly late update! Computer broke, life problems...blah, blah, blah. But it's still no excuse! lol thanx for the reviews and favoriting and omg i noticed i got some Damon/Elena lovers liking this which rly makes my day because they usually HATE Bamon, luv u guys! This one was pretty rushed but I promise next is gonna be Bamon fluffiness that'll make your heart go "aww" ; )

* * *

Bonnie made her way back over to Tyler, a happy grin plastered on her face. "Hey, wanna go chill in the water? I didn't really have enough time to enjoy myself last time. Plus we haven't talked in forever...I wanna know what you've been up to!"

Tyler frowned. Bonnie and him weren't really close or the best of friends, sure they talked from time to time but that's only because he was a football player and she was a cheerleader. He thought she hated him! But now her change of attitude towards him was a little strange yet welcomed. After losing Matt and the others as a friend he really needed someone to talk to.

"Uh...sure, Bonnie, why not?" he finally replied, giving her a weak smile.

"Great!" She grabbed his hand, jumping back when she felt a jolt go throughout her body. Yellow eyes flashed in her mind, her head banging hard. "Ow..." She tried her best to control the bad images running through her head. _Tyler? What are you? _

"What the hell did you do?" Damon asked, pushing Tyler out the way. He grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and watched her pained expression. "What's wrong? You ok?"

Bonnie opened her eyes to see Damon's face close to hers. He actually looked worried which was a shocker because she thought he didn't know how to show any sort of compassion. She shook the bad thoughts of Tyler away, shrugging Damon's arms off of her.

"Fine...just a little headache."

Elena shook her head, walking over to her friend. She pushed a strand of hair back and looked into her eyes, "Bonnie, I know that wasn't a headache...I know when you see things. You look worried, what did you see?"

"Nothing, Elena, it's fine. I promise." She reassured her. This would be the second time she's ever lied to her best friend but she promised to make this a normal day for her and telling her that something is terribly wrong with Tyler was not going to end well. "Uh...let's go, Tyler."

"Bonnie," Damon grabbed her upper arm, stopping her. "I get it. You're pissed. I said I was sorry now you can stop acting like Caroline."

"How am I acting like Caroline?"

Damon gave her a look like she was the stupidest person in the world, "You're not normal. Stop trying to act normal like the others. Pretending to be something you're not is a _really _big turn off, witch."

Bonnie pulled out his grasp angrily, "Good. Because the last thing I want is to turn you on." She grabbed a confused Tyler's hand and dragged him towards the water.

Damon watched them, grinding his teeth together in anger. He turned to Elena, his face turning demonic, the veins around his black eyes popping out,. "She's getting on my last nerves you better handle your friend, Elena!"

"Damon, your face!" Stefan warned, shielding his brother from people passing, "Someone can see you!"

Damon ignored him as he continued to glare at Elena, "I don't like that Tyler kid...I'm going to murder him. Handle it before I do." With that said, he left in an unnatural speed, leaving Elena staring at the air.

"What's going on with Damon?" she finally asked. This wasn't like him at all. Getting angry over Bonnie being with Tyler?

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Stefan replied.

* * *

Bonnie walked along the beach with Tyler silently. They had absolutely nothing to talk about. Usually she'd ask how him and Vicki were doing but now she's dead...and his home life hasn't been the best subject. She knew his dad was a complete asshole. She felt her plan backfiring already.

"So..." He spoke up, shocking her, "How are...you doing?"

She figured he was talking about her grandma, "I'm good now. It took awhile for me to recover but I did. Wasn't the best week though..." She looked around the beach to see if Damon was anywhere in sight, to her surprise he wasn't. "Hmm..."

He stopped, turning to her, "Look, Bonnie, I know you're just as weirded out about this as I am so I'm just gonna go..."

"No!" She grabbed his arm, "I need you...I mean...you need to hang around."

"You're using me for something aren't you?" He asked suspiciously. She shook her head, a guilty look on her face. "You are! Oh my god! I've never in my life been used by a girl! I usually use them! This is some fucked up karma right here!"

Bonnie frowned, "I'm so sorry, Tyler, and I know you owe me nothing but I'm just using you to get back at Damon!"

"You have _got _to be shitting me! You like Damon Salvatore?"

"No!" she shrieked, "No! It's not that! It's just...I'm trying to see something..."

Tyler tilted his head to the side, "Why not just flirt with Stefan if you wanna make Damon jealous? He hates Matt just as much too, use them."

Bonnie sighed, "I'm not trying to make him jealous. Believe it or not, it has to be you. He'd know I'm messing with him if I used Stefan or Matt."

Tyler shook his head, "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to do this." He looked down at Bonnie, "I'm not gonna end up in some weird threesome with you two am I?"

"No!" Bonnie laughed, playfully hitting his shoulder. "It's not like that at all! I promise you it'll be harmless."

Tyler grinned, "So does this mean I get to kiss on you and stuff?"

"Why does everyone always wanna take these opportunities to violate me? I've been molested enough today, thank you very much!"

* * *

Damon leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the girls' locker room. He pretended to clean his nails innocently as women walked in and out the doors. If his memory served him right, Tyler had a thing for light haired girls with nice eyes. He quickly looked to his side when he saw a girl that he decided would do.

"Hello there." He grinned, approaching the unsuspecting female. "I'm Damon, and you are?"

The girl grinned and blushed, obviously not use to be hitting on by someone as attractive as Damon. "Clarissa." She replied happily.

"Clarissa." He repeated. "Well, Clarissa, I'm gonna need you to do me a huge favor. You don't mind helping me out do you?"

She shook her head, "Anything you want!"

He loved teenagers. So easy to manipulate without having to compel them to do something! Society and their appreciation for beauty was amusing. "I'm gonna need you to ask out a guy friend of mines..."

"I can't!" the girl said, snapping out of her flirting. "My fiancee would kill me!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "What the hell you doing getting engaged at such a young age anyways? I just need you to talk to this guy you don't have to sleep with him!"

"No!" The girl turned on her heel, ready to walk away before being stopped roughly by Damon, "Ouch! You're hurting me!"

"Look," he said, his tone low and dangerous, "I was trying to do this the nice way but you just don't wanna cooperate. You _are _going to flirt with this guy and you're going to make sure he is far away from his lady friend." His pupils shrank as he begin to cloud her mind. She nodded obediently.

"Ok."

* * *

"And then that one time when you spilled paint all over me in Art, yeah definitely hated you then." Tyler said. They were laying infront of the water talking about all the things that happened between them in the past. "You were always so clumsy. And I thought Caroline was bad."

Bonnie laughed, "I was a freshman! I was nervous! Plus Elena and Matt dared me to do that!"

Tyler shot her an evil look, "You did that on purpose? It was red paint! The guys made fun of me all day saying I was on my period! They took pics and put it in the yearbook!"

"I'm so sorry! But you were being a real big dick to me so I had to!"

Tyler shrugged, "Yeah, I'm a dick."

"But you can be nice when you want to be."

They were interrupted by a light brunette girl who planted herself in Tyler's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Hey." She grinned, giving him a wink, "I love your swimming trunks."

Bonnie's jaw dropped. Who the hell was this girl and where did she come from? No girl in her right mind would just come onto a guy knowing he was with another girl...then again there were desperate girls like that.

"Um, excuse me. We were talking here."

"My name's Clarissa. And you are?" The girl asked, ignoring Bonnie completely. She twirled Tyler's short hair in her finger, causing him to smile widely. He was not minding this little interruption at all.

"Tyler." He replied, "Have we met before?"

"No, but we should meet now."

Before Bonnie could open her mouth to say anything, she felt someone walk up behind her. _I should've known..._

"Bonnie! Tyler! There you two are!" Damon said, sitting next to Bonnie, "I was looking all over for you two. I see you met someone, Tyler. Nice."

"Does she belong to you?" Bonnie asked, annoyed.

He faked a shocked expression, "Bonnie! No she does not belong to me! I don't own women! I'm all for women's rights and all that feminist crap."

"Oh you know what I mean, Damon!" She turned to Tyler, punching him in the arm. "Stop it!"

"Ouch! What am I doing?" he asked angrily, turning his attention from Clarissa who was now kissing on his neck. "It's not my fault this girl is really friendly!"

"We need to talk. _Now_."

Tyler sighed and reluctantly pushed the girl off him, following a very angry Bonnie.

She turned to him, poking a finger into his chest, "You promised to help me! You and Clara over there are too busy having a makeout session that you're leaving me to deal with Damon!"

"Her name is Clarissa and she came on to me!" Tyler replied, "Plus let's face it, you're not putting out and I haven't been laid in awhile. And she's _really _hot, Bonnie."

"You can hook up with her later!"

Tyler frowned, "Well can I at least get her number now?"

"Boys! I swear!"

* * *

Damon grinned at the water, satisfied that his plan was working. He could tell Tyler was liking this girl and Bonnie wasn't pleased about it. He knew teenage boys, he was a teenage boy many years ago. So he knew they couldn't resist a attractive girl throwing herself at them.

"Good job, Clarissa. If things go out as planned I might even let you live. Hell, I may even buy you an engagement gift!" Damon exclaimed to the young woman who waited impatiently for Tyler to return.

"Hey, guys." Bonnie smiled as they finally made their way back to them. "Me and Tyler are about to leave now so..."

"No!" Clarissa jumped up, pulling Tyler to her side, "Don't leave me! We were just about to have fun."

Damon perked up, "Yeah, Tyler! Don't leave her! She wants to have fun!"

Bonnie pulled Tyler to her side, "Tyler and I can have fun!"

Damon stood up, glaring at them, "But Clarissa is going to put out!" he replied, "And something tells me you're not willing to lay down with him."

"What makes you so sure?" Bonnie challenged. She knew she wasn't going to do anything with Tyler but the look she received from both guys were priceless. Clarissa just stood there, staring at Tyler with loving eyes. She knew Damon must've compelled the girl to act a complete fool. "I can't believe you'd go so low as to have some girl..."

"I didn't have her do anything." Damon interrupted, "She's _willingly _giving herself to him! So if I were you, Tyler, I'd go for it."

"Oh yeah and catch herpes on the way!" Bonnie joked dryly. She crossed her arms over her chest and shot him a look.

"Guys!" Tyler yelled, holding his head in pain. "You both are driving me crazy here! I'd rather spend the day with Jeremy Gilbert than hear you two bicker like two high school girls!"

Damon grinned, "Now it all makes sense. Why you're not accepting her proposals. You've got a thing for Elena's little brother!"

"Tyler!" Bonnie quickly threw herself infront of the angry boy before he could punch Damon, "Tyler, you can go...I need to talk to Damon alone." She turned to look at him giving him a small smile, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah...later." Tyler knew he was taking a huge chance with what he was about to do next but what Damon said was not cool and if Bonnie was right about Damon being territorial then this was the best way to get back at him. He leaned down to Bonnie who gave him a weird look, kissing her on the lips. That received the greatest death look known to man from Damon and caused Bonnie to shriek in horror. This was not her day!

"Tyler!" she pushed him off her, "I told you no kissing!"

Tyler grinned, looking at Damon, "Couldn't help it. You have such soft lips!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah she does. And a nice firm ass."

"Tyler! Damon! Dammit!" Bonnie glared at both guys. This plan is really backfiring! Not only are both guys wanting to kill each other but she's stuck in the crossfire. "Damon, Stefan told me you might have a thing for me so I'm using Tyler to see. So can we please just get back to normal here? No more making out with me!"

"Stefan, told you what?"

"He seems to think that you've developed something for me and I've tried to tell him..."

"Well one thing's for sure." Damon interrupted, "Stefan still knows me the best. It's hard really hiding things from him."

Bonnie's jaw dropped, "Are you saying he's right?"

Damon shrugged, "Well...I think I've enjoyed terrorizing you so much that I actually started to like you."

Tyler and Bonnie exchanged looks. "Oh god, I need a moment." She placed her head in her hand, feeling a headache coming on. Damon Salvatore was actually admitting he liked her now. And people he likes do not live a good life! "I loathe you so much, Damon!"

Damon held his hand to his chest, a loving expression on his face, "Aw, Bonnie, I loathe you too!"

"Dude, that's not a good thing." Tyler said.

"What is it with you calling me dude? It's _Damon_."

"You guys...I need a moment to myself. This day has been too much for me to handle." Bonnie stared at both guys, hoping they'd understand. "I think I'm just gonna go home now."

"Cool. I'll take you. Maybe you can even invite me in..."

"Damon, you obviously do not know when you're being rejected!"

"Yes I do. Elena's did it before. But I figure it's just something you girls do to make me want you more."

Tyler shook his head, "You're such a creeper."

Damon glared at him, "This coming from a guy who loves fighting with Jeremy Gilbert just so he can cop a feel."

"I do not want Jeremy fucking Gilbert!"

"I know. You want Jeremy fucking Tyler." Damon responded.

Before Tyler could respond to him he realized Bonnie was gone, and that Clarissa chick was clinging onto his arms. "What the hell is wrong with this girl? And you chased Bonnie off!"

"I knew you'd be afraid of a girl who would actually want you." Damon looked around, noticing Bonnie managed to get away during their argument. Well he wasn't gonna let her disappear that easily. "Have fun, _dude_, I'm going witch hunting."


	9. Chapter 9

Another chappie! Kinda feel like it's coming to an end tho...I feel sad : ( Anyways enjoy! Cuz Bonnie and Damon are finally coming to an understanding.

* * *

Bonnie managed to make it to the parking lot. She held her cell phone in one hand and her beach bag in the other. She knew it wouldn't be long before Elena and Caroline realized she was missing, they'd probably be disappointed that she didn't stay like she promised. But she was here long enough and she's put up with enough of Damon.

Dialing her cell phone, she began to call a taxi to pick her up.

"You know, when someone admits they have some type of feelings for you, you don't just go running off. Very rude, Bonnie."

Bonnie sighed and turned to see Damon standing behind her, smirking widely. "Look I just wanna go home. What you said to me earlier was the cruelest thing you've done to me all day!"

Damon frowned, "Me admitting I liked you is cruel? So I'm guessing us doing it would be like torture huh?" He looked her up and down, "You seem like the type to like that torture crap anyways."

"Oh we are not going to be 'doing it', Damon. We are not even going to be talking to each other anymore! I'm out of here." She turned her attention back to her cell phone, only to have it ripped from her hand. "Damon!"

"Nuh uh." He crushed her phone in his hand. "Now I tried to do this the nice Stefan way, I could've killed Tyler...but I didnt. I could just take you and make you mine...you know do some crazy Edward Cullen possessive shit. But I'm not lowering myself to that because I always get what I want anyways. So you're going to stay here and spend the day with me while I decided why the hell I like you in the first place. Because you are the most stubborn and sneakiest witch I have ever met."

Bonnie blinked at him, his words playing in her mind. "In other words you're forcing me to go on a date with you? Since you can't compel me?"

Damon thought a moment, "Is that what I'm doing? Yeah...pretty much. Damn, should've just said that instead of giving you a whole story." He tossed her damaged phone to the side, "Anywho, shall we go get a bite to eat at that little outside diner by the beach?"

"First off, Matt's grilling. We could just go back to the others and eat with them. Second, you owe me a new phone!"

"Oh Bonnie! This is a date! I don't do group dates because others try to cockblock and out cutesy us! Plus I have a feeling this isn't gonna be a 'normal' date. I mean one pissed off witch and a homicidal vampire who just don't give a fuck? Yeah...not gonna end well." He held out a hand, "Come on."

Bonnie looked at his hand skeptically. If she accepted it, it would be like accepting Death's requests. This vampire has tried to kill her, got her grandmother to die, hurt her loved ones, and she in return tried to murder him and his brother. But here he was asking her...no _telling _her to come on a date with him because he has some sick infatuation with her. _Forgive me Grams..._

She reluctantly gave her his hand, him taking her hand in his. He had a satisfied smile on his face, like he knew she'd agree no matter what.

"Cocky much?" she muttered.

"Very much." He replied, pulling her to his side. "Isn't it easier when we're actually getting along? You're not trying to drive a stake into my heart and I'm not throwing water on you..."

"That's not how you kill a witch, Damon." Bonnie replied.

Damon shrugged, "I know. But it's still amusing to see you guys scream 'My hair, you asshole!'."

Despite herself, Bonnie laughed. She hated him so much for being both adorable and hilarious...not to mention very attractive. Plus she was a sucker for beautiful eyes and let's face it, Damon Salvatore's eyes were gorgeous.

* * *

They silently made their way to the outside diner, holding hands all the way. That made Bonnie nervous, what if Elena or Caroline saw them together like this? They'd freak out! But every time she tried to pull her hand away from his, he tightened the grip.

"Hmm, let's see what is there to feed you." Damon said, peering up at the menu above the counter. "Tacos...no...Hotdogs? Geez I can't believe I actually use to think this crap was good."

Bonnie finally managed to get her hand free from his grasp, "I'm not your pet I can pick what I wanna eat." She looked at the menu. "I think I'll have a salad..."

"No way in hell are you ordering a salad and a diet fucking water." He glared at her. "I hate when girls try to act like they eat healthy! I see you and Elena always stuffing your faces with twinkies when you think Caroline isn't looking at cheerleading practice!"

Bonnie frowned, "You see that? You've been _spying _on us?"

Damon ignored her questions turning his attention to the woman behind the counter, "Yo, my lady friend here will have a burger. The biggest and bloodiest one you got."

"Ew, Damon! I don't wanna die from food poisoning!"

"My bad. So use to ordering food for Stefan...ugh...she'll have nachos with lots of cheese. I'm trying to fatten her up." He winked at the woman who in return smiled.

"And trying to get me constipated. Can I just have some fries and a shake?" Bonnie said before the woman could write down his order.

The woman nodded, "Sure. Anything for you, hun?" She asked, looking at Damon.

"Naw. I'm on a diet."

"Ok." The woman turned to begin making their order.

Bonnie leaned against the counter, turning to look at Damon. "This isn't weird to you? At all?" she asked. Because on thing was for sure, this was freaking her out.

Damon shrugged, "Not really. I know cheese gets you people constipated. It's natural I guess."

"Not that!" Bonnie laughed, hitting his shoulder playfully. "Do you always use humor to avoid serious conversations?"

"It helps hide the pain." He admitted, Bonnie couldn't tell if he was joking or telling the truth. "But I usually take off my pants to get away from 'seriousness'. But you're not gonna get to see that till the second date. I'm not that easy!"

Bonnie grinned, "We'll see about that." Her jaw quickly dropped when she realized what she just said. Was she actually flirting back with Damon now? This was not good.

Damon did not miss it at all. He smiled widely, "Well, now which one of us is being cocky now? Not that I'm complaining. Bonnie, you are such a naughty little girl."

"I cannot believe I just said that! I'm getting too comfortable around you. I need to remember what you are!"

"Say it...out _loud_." Damon said, his gaze darkening. Bonnie rolled her eyes in annoyance causing him to smile, "Not a Twilight fan, huh?"

"Team Harry Potter." she replied.

"You would."

"Here ya go, sweetie." Bonnie turned to grab her food from the woman as Damon pulled out his wallet to pay for it. "You're actually paying?"

"I may be a prick, but I am still a gentleman." He replied, giving the woman the money. He turned to grin at Bonnie, "Plus I expect something from this."

Bonnie snorted, "Like what?"

He tilted his head to the side, grinning as he tapped his lips with his finger.

"You want me to punch you in the face?"

The woman shook her head, putting the money into the cash register. "You really are stupid, girl. You got a very attractive guy buying you things and taking care of you and you won't even kiss him? Kids these days are so dumb."

"Excuse me?" Bonnie was shocked this woman would even speak on something she knew nothing about. "It takes more than good looks to get me to fall for a guy. He may be hot as hell but I'm not just willing to forget everything he's done!"

"You know I'm standing right here." Damon spoke up, annoyed.

"Sometimes you just gotta let things go." The woman replied, "Plus I doubt you can do better."

"Ohh...low blow..."

Bonnie placed her food down, ready to climb over the counter and attack the woman. Damon quickly grabbed her around her waist, throwing her over his shoulder as she tried desperately to claw at the woman.

"So sorry...she's hormonal and all." He apologized to the woman, "_Pregnant_."

"Are not!"

"We're just gonna go eat now." He grabbed Bonnie's food in one hand while he still held her over his shoulder with the other. He never knew the witch had such a bad temper. Especially over something so little a stranger would say.

* * *

He finally put Bonnie down so she could sit in the chair, but he could tell she was still not over what the waitress said.

"She had a point you know. I haven't done anything _that _bad today and you've been pretty rude all day." Damon spoke up as he handed the angry witch her fries.

"Just because you haven't killed anyone today doesn't exactly make you Mother Teresa." Bonnie sighed and took a fry, "You wanna know why I'm really upset?"

Damon thought a moment. Bonnie was actually offering to be honest with him this once..."Not really..." He laughed when she shot him a look, "Just playing. Go ahead tell Dammy Wammy what's on your mind."

Bonnie smiled, "Well I'm actually angry because I'm enjoying this day...with you...and it sucks because you're a horrible person. It's like sleeping with the enemy!"

Damon grabbed a fry from her, placing it in his mouth. He chewed for awhile before spitting it out, "This crap is disgusting!"

"Sorry human blood wasn't on the menu."

"Yeah, well I guess we all can't win." He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. "As for you actually enjoying this day with me. Just embrace it. Let's think of this as a 'time out' from trying to kill each other." A woman walking past them shot him a confused look. "Call Of Duty, lady. Play it, it's awesome. It doesn't help when she's Team Jacob and I'm Team Edward neither." The woman shook her head and continued walking.

"You really need to watch what you say around people." Bonnie grinned, "And you have this strange love for the Twilight saga."

Damon shrugged, "Thanks to that piece of crap literature...everyone loves vampires again. Since we 'glitter' in the sun, no one finds us a threat."

"Yeah well at least people believe vampires are beautiful. Us witches are green with bad skin problems...not to mention we feed on little kids."

"Well you do have a pimple right there." He grinned when Bonnie freaked out and touched her nose to see if there was a pimple.

"Not funny!" She smiled when she realized he was teasing her, she tossed a fry in his direction. "I'm a teenage girl! Acne is our worst nightmare! That and catching our best friend making out with our boyfriend."

"Oh you guys have such a _hard _life." Damon frowned. He looked to his left, a smile spreading across his face. "Hey...since we're agreeing to get along for today wanna do something with me?"

Bonnie did not like the sound of that. Doing something with Damon? She'd rather swim with sharks.

"Ok." She agreed anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

One more chapter left after this then we're done! Yay! And just want you all to know that no this is not a story were Bonnie and Damon will be confessing their undying love for each other. I wanted it to be a friendship building then realizing there's something there kinda story...with lots of humor : )

* * *

Bonnie warily followed Damon. She had no idea why she agreed to do what he wanted or why she was even on a "date" with him, though in her mind this was not a date. This was her trying to figure out Damon Salvatore and trying to get along with the vampires for her best friend's sake. She knew Damon was a monster and what he did was only for his good but she was starting to believe he was putting on an act to not get hurt like Katherine had hurt him.

"Damon, where are you...oh god...please don't tell me you're going to make me do this?" She looked up at the grinning vampire, receiving her answer. "I don't do sports!"

Damon rolled his eyes, "You're a cheerleader! How the hell do you not do sports?"

"I cheer for the people who do sports!"

"Stop trying to talk yourself out of this. It's just a nice game of volleyball."

"A nice _couples _game of volleyball with the reward being 500 dollars for the winning two. Which I don't know why you want the money anyways, Damon, you have all the money you need!" Bonnie stated.

"Winner also gets a nice little spot in the local newspaper! I'm trying to help you boost your popularity!"

"By having people think we're _dating_?"

"We are dating."

"No we're not!" Bonnie exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. She looked over to see Caroline's mom Sheriff Forbes making her way to them. Now she understood what Damon was doing...

"There you are, Damon! Ready to beat these two in volleyball and donate that money to a good cause?"

"You..." Damon quickly covered Bonnie's mouth and grinned widely at Sheriff Forbes. "Of course and I picked this lovely young athletic lady to help me. You know how much I love donating to a great cause."

"That's great, Damon. And Bonnie was an excellent choice. She's also a very bright girl! When will you be around the house again, Bonnie?"

Bonnie bit Damon's hand, causing him to pull away from her mouth. "I'll be by soon, Ms. Forbes." She glanced at Damon, "I was wondering why he was so eager to do this match but since it's for charity..."

"Oh, Bonnie, let's go get ready!" Damon pulled Bonnie aside, lowering his voice, "Look I _may _have told her that I was going to donate money to help the blood bank in this town ok? Happy? I told you my devious little plan so no need to interrogate people."

"I can't believe you! You not only force me on a date but you use me to get money for the blood bank so you can have dinner? And why not just give money since you have so much?"

"Because this way would put me back in people's good graces and would you rather me drain innocent people?" He asked seriously. He watched her bite her lower lip in consideration. "Thought so." He turned to see their opponents. They were a young tan, blonde couple. "Great we're against Ken and Barbie."

Bonnie placed a hand on her hip, giving him a skeptical look. "When did you even have time to call her and tell her you were going to do this? This beach thing was last minute and you spent all day torturing me."

"Honestly I called her right before we came to the beach. She told me about it and I was gonna have Elena be my partner to piss off Stefan but I guess you'll be so much better."

"Great, I'm a last second choice." She ran a hand through her hair, "Charming, Damon. Way to make a girl feel special."

"Aww, my little witch, you don't come second to no one." He placed a finger under her chin, "You're always gonna be on my list for everything...well except you're second for sleeping with since Caroline was first but that was a completely different thing than what we have."

Bonnie slapped his hand away from her, "We don't have anything!"

"There you go, back in denial." Damon said in annoyance. "I don't understand you. You can be absolutely fun and enjoyful or you can be a total buzzkill. I hate when serious Bonnie comes out to play. You're a witch so act like one!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Witches are carefree. They live by their own rules...you are a slave. A slave to your friends and your stupid beliefs."

"Well excuse me for caring about others!" Bonnie replied, offended. She was not a slave! How dare he even use that word towards her?

Damon could tell she was starting to get angry again. "Look, let's just do this. Chill." He glanced over at the couple again. "Hmm...they seem like a tough team. Take off your top to distract them."

"Damon!"

"You're right! That'll distract me too!" He thought a moment, "Well I know I can use my excellent vampire skills...I guess I can carry the both of us in this game."

Bonnie walked past him and grabbed the volleyball, twirling it effortlessly on her finger. She grinned at Damon and turned her attention to the other two, the bell rang to begin the match. Bonnie quickly served the ball, it roughly landed on the other side of the net as the two blondes tried to quickly hit it back. But they had no luck.

Damon looked wide eyed at Bonnie, coming close to whisper in her ear, "So much for not playing sports, liar."

"Well I lied. You know something witches do to vampires...but I'm sure Emily has taught you all about that." She whispered back harshly.

Damon tried his best not to let his anger get the best of him. Remembering how Emily went back on their deal pissed him off, though Katherine wasn't even in the tomb. He just didn't like being made a fool.

"I sense you're angry, Bonnie. We might have to have a second date to make things better between us."

"Oh you wish I would go on a...Damon, watch out!" Bonnie quickly pushed him out of the way as the volley ball came quickly in their direction, it missed him but hit her directly in the face. "OW!" She quickly held her nose in pain as Damon sent the couple a death glare.

"Did we look like we were fucking ready? Plus it was our serve you idiots!" He turned his attention back to Bonnie, a familiar and delicious smell in the air. "Oh god...please tell me you're not..."

Bonnie removed her hands from her face to see them drenched in her blood, "This can't be good." She watched as Damon's eyes began to get darker, the veins around them popping out. She could tell he was having a hard time keeping himself under control. _Think...think...think..._She spotted a nearby grill, knowing this wasn't going to end well. She concentrated hard on it, the flames getting bigger until it exploded. Once everyone's attention was on the fiery grill, Damon took his opportunity to grab Bonnie and run.

* * *

Once they were on the secluded part of the beach, Damon placed Bonnie down and walked a couple of feet away to control himself. "Do something about the blood." he commanded, trying not to look at her.

"Well when I blew that grill up I expected you to get away! Not for you to take me with you!" Bonnie made her way to the water and began washing the blood of her face, silently cursing herself. "I can't believe I just took a ball to the head for you! I must be insane."

Damon grinned, "Hey be thankful we weren't playing baseball."

"Oh ha ha." Bonnie replied dryly, "If this swells up and bruises, how am I gonna explain this to other people?"

Damon shrugged, "I don't know...walked into a door? Fell down the stairs? I got it! Tell them that Tyler kid hit you for choosing me over him!"

"I am not gonna make Tyler seem like an abusive jerk to hide that I took a ball to the head for you."

"Well he is an abusive jerk so you wouldn't be lying." He walked closer to Bonnie, lifting a hand to touch her nose. "It doesn't look too bad...but it will swell."

"Right before senior pictures. Lucky me." Bonnie realized Damon was still touching her nose, a weird look on his face. "What are you thinking?" she asked, a little scared.

He smiled when he realized she did not like his expression. "I can fix that."

"Fix _what_?"

"Your boring and snotty personality." Damon replied sarcastically, "Your _nose_, witch!"

Bonnie folded his arms and shot him a glare, "When's the last time you've been on a real date? You know one that didn't have you lying to and compelling your dates."

"Oh it's been a long time..."

"I can tell." She touched her nose, wincing at the pain. "How can you fix it?" she asked curiously.

His smile got more evil and she regretted even asking. He said nothing but lifted his right arm up to his face and bit his wrist, his blood flowing out freely. She watched in disgust as he extended it out to her.

"You are not asking me to...?" Her eyes widened in horror as his wrist was inches away from her mouth. "I'm not putting your blood in my mouth! I can catch something."

Damon laughed, "I don't have any diseases, Bonnie! Dead already, remember?"

"It's hard to think of you as a corpse when you keep talking all the time!" She looked back down at his wrist. "I...can't..."

"Hurry up before I start healing, woman."

"What happens if I do it?"

"You heal..._duh_!" Damon replied, annoyed. Here he was trying to be a nice vampire and help her but of course she wasn't gonna be the most easiest participant in what he wanted. "Oh and impregnate you with my little vampire babies." Her jaw dropped, "I'm just playing, Bonnie. Sheesh!"

She looked around, making sure no one would see. "Fine...but I'm only doing this because I don't want to have to explain to Elena and Caroline what happened."

"But of course." He smirked. He lifted his wrist up to her mouth, waiting impatiently. "If I have to bite myself again I'm gonna be very..." Bonnie quickly took the blood into her mouth, not enjoying the taste and feel of it at all.

A couple of seconds later she finally let go, giving him a disgusted look. "Blood is not good..."

"You must be crazy." Damon replied, "Better?"

"Yes...actually." Bonnie felt the pain in her face no longer there, her whole body began to feel better than it was before. "My cramps are gone too."

"Ew, too much information." Damon said. He wiped the remaining blood on the side of his trunks, "So we're gonna have to make a good story to the others why we all of a sudden disappeared. I say we say that we got a little horny and..."

"Does everything you say have to do with sex and blood?" Bonnie asked. She began to walk down the beach to make her way back to the others. Today was just a crazy day for her. Too much went on in so little minutes.

"Actually yes..." Damon stopped, sniffing the air cautiously. "Fuck." he muttered, his eyes stopping to look at Bonnie who continued walking.

Bonnie stopped, realizing Damon was no longer moving. "What's wrong?" She turned to look at him, "Why'd you stop."

Damon looked around the beach, knowing it had to be somewhere. "Vervain. Someone put vervain along the beach around here...I'm guessing they would know that vampires would make the beach an easy way to get humans at night. It's around here somewhere...I'm not moving till I find it."

Bonnie frowned, "Why not just use your super speed and run past it?" she asked.

"It's in the sand." He replied, the smell of it almost causing him to faint. "So much around...can't really move at the moment. I feel like I'm about to..." Damon fell to the ground, feeling the vervain starting to overpower him.

Bonnie quickly ran to his side, looking around the beach to see if she can spot the plant. To her surprise there was little pieces of it scattered within the sand. "This can't be good...they must've knew this deserted part of the beach is where the vampires would take their victims."

Damon groaned, "Humans are so _cruel_!"

"Shh...don't talk. It might get into your mouth or nose...then you're really screwed." Bonnie got an idea, knowing this was not going to be easy for her to do, "Ok look I can't carry you but I know how to bring the water up onto the sand enough to take the vervain with it. I'm gonna need concentration so bare with me here." Bonnie closed her eyes, trying her best to make the water come to them.

Damon watched in awe as water surrounded them, taking the little pieces of vervain back with it. Once he felt he was good enough to get up he shook Bonnie. "Hey, that was pretty good. I'm kinda afraid of you now."

Bonnie smiled weakly, "Good...can you get up?"

"Yeah...but I'm liking the view from down here." He winked at her.

She laughed and carefully pulled him up, "C'mon. Geez we've been helping each other all day, not once did I try to set you on fire. I think we're starting to do pretty good for ourselves."

"And I haven't killed anyone." Damon agreed. "I think you're starting to be a good influence on me, Ms. Bennett."

"Well that's only because I stopped you every time you tried."

"And I cock-blocked you."

"Don't remind me." Bonnie replied, "But...you sure made this day interesting so I forgive you...I guess. You know you can be sweet when you want to. I just hope you learn to live with people like Stefan has, let things go some times. You vampires sure know how to hold grudges."

"And you don't?"

"Well I said I'm over it...but if you do try anything I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Ok, Buffy." Damon saw the confused look Bonnie gave him, "Buffy? The Vampire Slayer? Please don't tell me you never watched that show! It's a fucking teen classic!"

"Sorry...never heard of it. I think Caroline tried to have me watch it some times just never got into it...not really a Sarah Michelle Gellar fan once I found out she was dating Freddie Prinze...broke my heart."

"Yeah...not having this conversation with you." He grinned at her, an idea hitting him. "Hey...so I've been good today and this is a date so how about a reward?"

Bonnie sighed, knowing what he meant. It wouldn't be the first time she kissed Damon, he saw to that earlier. Even though she didn't see this as a date she had to admit that Damon was on his best behavior and did deserve a little kiss.

"Fine, but just on the cheek." She agreed. Bonnie walked up to him and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek, but Damon quickly turned his head and captured her lips with his. At first it shocked her, but somehow she knew he was going to do it. The smart thing would've been for her to push him off her and slap him right there but she didn't. And that scared her a lot.

She began to return his kiss with the same ferocity that he was giving her. His hands then went to her hips and began to move up her body until something wet landing on Bonnie's face caused her to pull away from him and look up.

"Why are you stopping?" Damon asked angrily noticing her looking up at the sky. That's when he realized the sun was no longer out. "Just my luck..."

It began to pour rain down on them hard, Bonnie laughed at Damon as he said every curse word known to man...and some Bonnie's never heard in her life.

"That's a sign."

"Bullshit!" Damon replied. "Nature's crying because it's jealous."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Ok...come on, Damon, I think it's time we went back to the others." Damon took her hand in his and they ran through the rain to avoid getting soaked any more.


	11. Chapter 11

Really short and not much humor, but there's a surprise at the end! Thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!

* * *

Stefan and Elena quickly began packing their things up as Caroline and Matt ran to get the van. The rain was coming down hard on them, but thankfully they were still in their bathing suits.

"Where are they?" Elena asked, looking around the beach at all the people scattering to their vehicles, "We gotta go!"

Stefan shrugged, "Knowing Bonnie she probably called a cab and went home already..." His jaw dropped when he saw the said witch and his brother running towards them, holding hands. _I was afraid of this._

"Where were you guys?" Elena asked, her eyes darting to their connected hands. Bonnie quickly pulled away from Damon when she noticed the looks they were giving them. "Um...we should get to the van. Matt and Caroline are already there..."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're aware Mutt and his rebound are in the van but I have terrific news for you guys!" He placed an arm around Bonnie, grinning, "We're finally getting along! We went on our first date and..."

"What?" Stefan and Elena shouted, sending them a shocked glare.

"See they won't even let me finish..."

Elena stepped forward and grabbed her friend away from the vampire. Brown eyes peering into hazel ones, she wanted to make sure everything was ok. "Bonnie...did he threaten you? Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Bonnie laughed, "Elena, calm down! Me and Damon are on...alright terms. I'm not trusting of him still but I figured maybe he's not as bad as he wants others to think."

"Bullshit. I'm fucking demonic."

Stefan glanced between his brother and Bonnie. Why did witches always fall for him? And it never ended well for them...then again Damon never cared about anyone but Katherine. But now that he knows the truth about how she played him then maybe he'll open his heart to another. To Bonnie...

"You ok, little brother? You look like you're thinking really hard there." Damon said, "Don't hurt yourself."

Stefan shook his head and turned to Elena, sensing she wasn't liking what she was hearing either. "Uh...Elena, can you go to the van with Matt and Caroline. I need to talk to Bonnie and Damon."

Elena shook her head, "No! I wanna hear what you have to say because if it's anything like what I'm thinking then I think I should put my five cents in this!" she protested.

"We don't need your cents, Elena." Damon spoke up, "And Stefan, whatever you have to say I'm most likely not gonna listen so can we save this for another rainy day?"

"Fine." Stefan sighed, realizing the weather was getting worse. "Let's go before one of you girls catch a cold."

On cue, Matt pulled up with the van. Damon quickly grabbed Bonnie's arm, dragging her to the back of the van with him.

"What's going on with him?" Elena asked in a whisper, "He's treating Bonnie like his property!"

Stefan shrugged, "No vampire truly owns someone or something till that thing has a taste of their blood willingly. He put some of his blood in you which would explain some of the more connections he's starting to feel for you other than looking like Katherine...I'm sure he's just fond of Bonnie because he has no one else to bother." Even saying it out loud, Stefan knew he was lying. "Come on, let's get home."

* * *

The ride back consisted of Damon telling Bonnie some things about his childhood. She had no idea why he decided to automatically become open to her but she surprisingly didn't mind. For some reason every time he talked she felt a warm spot inside...like she needed to have him near her.

"And Stefan liked wearing dresses." Damon finished as he told her about the time he caught Stefan in a dress.

"I put it on because they needed to fit it and I was the same size as the girl going to wear it!" Stefan defended himself.

Damon grinned, "Right. My little brother had the body of a teenage girl."

Elena tried to hold back a giggle as Stefan chose to ignore him. He liked it better when Damon hated everyone in the van.

Damon shot Bonnie a sideways glance, seeing that the blood was starting to finally have an affect on her. He scooted closer, giving the witch a little nudge.

"So, Bonnie, what do you say we take this convo back to your house?"

Bonnie glared at him but felt no anger. "You must be crazy."

He bit his lower lip in consideration. "I don't want this day to end. You don't want this day to end...so how about we just spend a night together and..."

"I'm not letting you into my house, Damon!" Bonnie shouted. The others in the van looked at them in confusion.

_Ok maybe the blood hasn't had its full affect. _Damon thought as he moved back to his side. The rain continued to pour down hard, making him wonder if this was all Bonnie's doing. She did have an affect on it earlier, maybe she made it rain because she knew that little kiss they shared was gonna lead to something else.

Looking at Bonnie, he could see she was exhausted. Maybe he was messing with her too much today because she looked like she wanted to pass out. But he figured she could handle it...actually earlier he could care less if it wore her out but now he was feeling like the number one prick of the century.

He moved back towards her, placing an arm around her. She accepted his embrace and laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him. She was starting to think this weather was having a huge effect on her attitude because now she was cuddling with Damon.

Stefan glanced at the rear view mirror, seeing the two in the back. He never understood how people would easily accept his brother and forget the bad things he's done just by spending a little time with them. But then again, Stefan was positive Bonnie could take care of herself even if him and Elena disapproved of the two becoming buddies. Because when a vampire had a witch under his wings, all Hell could break loose.

* * *

They finally made it to Bonnie's house, having dropped Matt and Caroline off first. Stefan turned off the van, seeing that Elena had also fallen asleep in the passengar's seat. He then glanced behind him to see Damon staring right back at him with Bonnie sleeping in his arms.

"I'll take her to her door."

"What went down between you two today? Because last time I spoke to Bonnie she was the number one fan of the burn Damon alive club." Stefan replied.

Damon grinned, "Oh Stefan, no one can resist this charm."

"Bonnie's not just any one, Damon. What did you do? Force your blood down her throat like you did Elena?" He searched his brother's face for a hint of truth, but what he saw he didn't like. Damon's face went hard, turning into his demonic one.

"I didn't _force _shit on her! She took it willingly." With that said, him and Bonnie were gone.

Stefan sighed, placing his head in his hands. So Bonnie willingly accepted his blood? This was not good.

* * *

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes to see Damon staring down at her. That's when she realized they were on her porch.

"Wow...must've dozed off..."

"In my arms." Damon added quickly with a sly grin.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and stood as he placed her down. She turned to look back at her front door then back at him. "You carry me here or something?"

Damon shrugged, "If I say 'yes' would that get me an invitation in?"

"Bye, Damon!" Bonnie replied, opening her front door then stepping into her house. She turned to look back at him, seeing that he wasn't moving to leave. "You can go now. I'm safely home."

"Any time now..." He replied, imaptiently waiting.

"What are you..." Bonnie stopped, feeling a sudden urge to invite him in. "What did you do to me?" she asked angrily.

Damon grinned, "Blood in your system, Bonnie. You're pretty much mine."

"You! You son of a..." Bonnie tried to yell at him, but something suddenly came over her. "You wanna come in?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

Guess what! There will be a sequel! Yay! It'll be called "A Day at the Mall" : )


End file.
